Hello Old Friends
by SinkingReality
Summary: Massie moved to California at the end of 8th grade. Three years later, she moved back to Westchester. Massie has a great tan and has matured. Everyone in her clique left her but Kristen. What happens when she bumps into Derrick and The Pretty Committee?
1. Chapter 1: Hello Westchester

**Hey all! I haven't written a story in such a long time! I've forgotten how fanfiction works! It's changed a lot! Haha.**

**Hope you enjoyy **

**

* * *

**

**I**t's been a few years since I've seen them. I moved when I was just thirteen so I had to say goodbye to all of my friends back in Westchester. I don't know if I miss them or not. I'm still a little cloudy on that part. I'm pretty sure after my move, everyone has completely forgotten about me. My dad got a job promotion so we lived in California for about three years. He then decided that California just wasn't the place for him anymore, so now we're moving back to our old house in Westchester.

Some say that I might have been a bitch when I was in middle school. Hey, I can't blame them for actually thinking that because to tell the truth, I was. I was a jerk to everyone but the Pretty Committee and the Tomahawk soccer boys. I wonder if they even hang out with each other still. I've gotten many e-mails from Claire Lyons, but after a year, we stopped texting and talking to each other. Last time I heard from her, she told me that she and Cam broke up and that she found this new guy named Jared Johnston. Claire did send me a picture and I have to admit, he was pretty cute. I haven't forgotten Kristen Gregory though. She was one of my best friends before I moved. We still are actually. She's the only one I still talk to now. Kristen has been keeping me updated on everything that has been going on. She hasn't told me about Alicia, Claire, and Dylan though. I haven't told her that I'm moving back, I wanted it to be a surprise. There's Dylan Marvil. Yes, Merri Lee Marvil is her mom. Knowing Dylan, she probably missed me for about an hour after I left, then forgot all about me. She called me only once asking if there were any hot boys in California and if I had a boyfriend. I remember her telling me that she and Derrick Harrington broke up. Dylan was crying and then she fell asleep on me. Last, there's Alicia Rivera was probably jubilant when she found out that I was moving. It gave her the chance to be the alpha of the Pretty Committee. We never really kept in contact; I figured she just erased me from her mind. She's probably having a ball knowing that I'm not going to be in her life anymore.

I remembered the Pretty Committee so well. I missed them when I first moved to California, but after a few months I met Eric Nelson. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. He made me smile and laugh at the weirdest things that he would say. We were together for three years then of course my dad had to move so it was time to say goodbye to each other. We promised to keep in contact but I knew that it wouldn't last.

I looked up from my cell phone and noticed that we arrived at Westchester. The Lyons moved out of our guest house and now they stay at a nice little house.

"Here we are! Home sweet home. Aren't you glad to be back?" William Block exclaimed.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you decided to move back! I've missed this place so much! Massie, aren't you so happy to be back!?" Kendra Block asked.

"Sure…" I wasn't absolutely sure on being happy. It was nice to be back I guess.

I walked up the walkway and opened the door. I forgot how big our house was. I sighed and walked up the stairs to my room. It was completely white. I hated when walls were just plain white. I went back downstairs and out the front door again. I brought up my things and decided to go for a walk.

"Mom, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back around four!" I yelled back to the house.

"Okay sweetie! Just give us a call when you're coming back!" Kendra yelled back. Sometimes I wondered if she ever hears what I actually say.

I strolled down the street in my black converse and turned the corner.

There, I bumped into a tall, blonde, cute guy.

"Sorry," He mumbled staring at his feet.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," I told him.

I looked closely at him. He looked familiar but I couldn't put together who he looked like. He looked at me and inspected my outfit. I was wearing a floral top from Forever 21 with a pair of skinny jeans and converse. I had little make up on and just a few hand made bracelets on. I was beginning to think he was a creep. I know it might be weird for me to wearing something that isn't designer, but I got past that stage when I was fourteen. I started walking past him saying goodbye and he just nodded.

I was heading for Kristen's house to surprise her. I knocked on the door and Kristen opened the door.

"Hey Massie, what's up?" She asked. I realized it took her a few seconds to see that she hasn't seen me in three years. Her eyes bulged out and her smile went from ear to ear.

"Massie! Oh my gosh! When did you get back?! This is unbelievable! Are you visiting or something?"

I laughed, "No, I moved back here. I just wanted to surprise you!" We hugged each other and Kristen joined me in my walk.

She asked me questions about how California was and why I moved back.

"It was…interesting. Definitely a change. There were some really cute guys there and then I met Eric Nelson. He was the sweetest boy on the planet. We were together for three years. The beaches were nice and the shopping was great. We moved because my dad thought that California wasn't for him. He decided to move back to Westchester and here I am!" I explained to her.

"Wait, Eric Nelson? You didn't tell me about this! I mean you told me you had a boyfriend and that's all but you never told me anything about him! What was he like? How did you guys meet? Tell me everything!" Kristen asked.

"Calm down Kris!" I giggled. "We met through my friend Kelsey when she was bugging me about not having a boyfriend. So she set up a date at this fancy restaurant for the two of us. It was a little awkward at first since we didn't know each other but then we started talking and it was just…amazing. Every date that we went on, he would be a perfect gentleman and be so sweet. Eric knew how to do everything perfectly and that's how it all began. He had brown hair that went a little past is eyebrows and a smile that always made me melt. His eyes were emerald green and they would always sparkle when I looked into them. He was just…perfect."

"Wow. He sounds amazing," Kristen said.

"Yeah…so how's everything in Westchester now?" I asked her.

"It's fabulous now that you're back! Claire and Jared are an on and off couple. Right now, they're off. We still think that Cam still likes her but he's with some girl named Jenna. The Pretty Committee broke up after Alicia went crazy and became a control freak. She then formed her own committee called the Lock and Key. I know, stupid name. Claire's actually in that clique serving as beta. She's gotten bitchier after you left. Dylan and Derrick broke up about two years ago. She thought that he still liked you and so she broke up with him. Derrick didn't really care, or so we thought. But Dylan was bawling her eyes out. Me, I've been hanging with Dune a lot since he isn't traveling as much anymore," Kristen ended.

"Wow, to think that I even missed Claire and Alicia. I feel ashamed," I laughed. Kristen laughed along with me. "So what happened to our Tomahawk boys?" I asked her.

"Oh, them. Derrick Harrington still has his shaggy brown hair and of course his big brown eyes. He still plays soccer as the captain of course. Did you know that he still carries that M broche you gave him in the seventh grade? He's single and he's proud of it. Of course he still has his "posse" with him. Cam Fisher, I told you, has his girlfriend Jenna and is still playing soccer. Actually, all the boys are still playing soccer. Cam is still Cam. All nice and sweet. Chris Plovert isn't a perv with Kemp Hurley anymore. He turned out to be a really smart guy and might I mention a really sweet boy. Kemp, what to say. He got over his pervert phase and started a serious relationship with Dylan about a year ago. They've been really good together now. Dylan doesn't have the jealous feelings anymore," Kristen told me.

"What about Dempsey Solomon, Josh Hotz, Olivia Ryan, and Layne Abeley?" I asked her more.

"Dempsey moved to Florida in the tenth grade, Olivia Ryan is in the Lock and Key Committee and Layne has just disappeared to some other crowed. I can't believe I forgot Josh Hotz! He and Alicia broke up freshmen year because he thought she was too clingy and bitchy. There was this huge fight in the cafeteria and we tried not to laugh. She gave us death glares and thought it was our fault. Tears streaked down her cheeks ruining her make up. Alicia still claims that she broke up with him and that he still loves her. Everyone knows that he broke up with her. Josh is still on the soccer team with the boys of course. Still has the same dark wavy hair and red lips. He's the most wanted bachelor in the school," Kristen finally ended.

"Who knew all of that could happen when I left?" I said shocked.

"I know right? Good thing it's the summer though. You're going to Westchester High School right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about that. I forgot to mention. I bumped into this guy earlier when going over to your house. He had blond hair and brown eyes…crap. I ran into Derrick," I groaned.

"Don't worry about him. I'm pretty sure he forgot what you looked like. Because girl, you look way sexy," Kristen laughed.

"Thanks Kris. I got to go. It's already five and I told my mom I'd be back by four. What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Hanging out with the boys and Dylan. Wanna join?" Kristen asked.

"Sure. I would love that," I smiled and we walked off our separate ways.

My second day back and I'm already going to see the boys and Dylan again. I don't think I'm ready to face Derrick again. But with a new me, I guess I'll be more civilized with him around. I opened the front door and went to my room. Everything was there but I decided that I was going to pain my room soon. White was just so boring. There was something different about my bed though. On it was a person who I haven't seen in a long time.

"Hi Massie. It's nice to see you again," Her voice rang in my ears.

* * *

**Review and I might just continue!**

**Heads up: I'm gonna be gone in New York for a few days for a school trip. I can't update that much because of school! So stay tuned!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: So we meet again

**Hey all! I know it's been a long time. But I went to New York and I had a lot of work to do for school. May I say New York was amazing! Even when we were there when the car bomb was there! Yikes! Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you enjoy! (Disclaimer)**

**

* * *

**

"**H**ey Claire, how are you?" I said with the best enthusiasm I could bring.

She smiled her fakest smile, I could tell. Her regular smile was usually all teeth and relaxed. The one she had on her face looked like she was a creeper.

"Massie, so glad you came back! I'm actually doing very well! I'm the beta for Alicia's new clique, Lock and Key. I know it's been a long time since we've talked, but really, I'm so glad you came back!" Claire exaggerated. I knew she wasn't glad that I came back. I could see it through her icy blue eyes that were filled with hate.

"It's good to be back Claire! I've missed all of you _so_ much! How is Alicia? Is Dylan in your little clique?" I asked her.

"I've missed you _so_ much too!" Claire sarcastically oozed. "Alicia is still gorgeous of course, but not as gorgeous as yours truly, me! And Dylan's lost a whole lot of weight; she's officially a size two. After you left, she thought that she didn't need to lose any weight. Alicia told her to lose it, or she wouldn't be able to join our group. Oh, and Olivia Ryan of course is part of the group. Kristen just wasn't meant to be in our group. She kept on begging to let her in, but was obviously said no. That's pretty much it."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. I obviously didn't believe that Kristen begged them to let her join. She has more dignity than any of those girls. Besides, she would have mentioned it to me right?

"Look Claire, I really have to finish unpacking now. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I need you to leave…" I told her.

"Oh, why don't I help you?" Claire offered.

"No thanks. I'm fine. Besides, I don't have much anyways. I'll call you soon though," I politely said.

"Whatevs," Claire left without saying goodbye.

Finally, I have some peace and quiet. Claire seemed nicer than what Kristen had described her earlier. Maybe they held a grudge against each other. I did her a tone of sarcasm in her voice, but then again, I still don't like her. I guess I should unpack and eat dinner.

"So Massie how was your walk?" William asked.

"Fine dad. It was fine. I met up with Kristen and she caught me up with everything that has been going on with my old friends," I told him.

"What did you and Claire talk about?" Kendra asked.

"Nothing really. She just gave me the details on how Alicia, Dylan, and Olivia were doing," I shrugged.

"That's nice," Kendra said.

And that was the end of the conversation. Now, I know it might not be that great, but don't blame me for this. My mom wasn't exactly excited about the move back to New York. She was more of a beach person instead of city. My dad however, begged her until she changed her mind about the move.

I told Inez that I would be taking another walk again just by myself since it was only seven o'clock. I went in the other direction this time instead and found the old elementary school playground that I used to love. I walked over to the swings and sat down gazing at the sunset. The sky had bright oranges streaked across the sky with pink and purple streaming across it. I sighed in its beauty and closed my eyes to hear the sounds of nature. I smiled and laughed under my breath.

"Hey," A guy's voice said.

My eyes shot open and I looked up to my right to see who it was. It was the boy that I bumped into earlier in the day. My eyebrows scrunched up, I was trying to figure out who he was. Then it hit me, it was Derrick Harrington.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Sup?" He asked me.

"Nothing, just enjoying the sunset really. Remembering the days before I moved to California," I sighed.

"Cool. Look, I don't know who you are, but you're pretty cute," Derrick said. I could see that he was blushing.

So he doesn't remember me. Shocker. Not really, but I think I'll play along with his little game.

"Thanks. Could you hold on for a second? I need to make a call to an old friend of mine," I told him.

"Sure," He said and sat in the swing next to mine.

I got out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found his name. I pressed the call button and waited until his phone rang.

"Oh, sorry. Let me just get this," Derrick excused himself. "Hey Massie, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just sitting next to you on the swings. You know, enjoying the sunset," I laughed.

He turned and looked at me, his eyes big with shock. Derrick's confusion soon turned into a big smile and an attack of a hug. His hug knocked me out of my swing and we were both laying on the ground laughing.

When he finally caught his breath, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. And I can't believe you didn't even recognize me!" I laughed.

"I thought it was you but you moved to California! Now, if you told me that you were moving back, it would have been different," Derrick pointed out.

I laughed. It was good to be with him and it wasn't awkward at all. He matured a lot since I left him. He's wearing jeans now instead of shorts, which is good.

"So how was California?" He asked me.

"Pretty good. I've _matured_ since I left. I miss the beach and the hot guys. And I miss Eric and Kelsey. I've also missed you and Kristen the most…" I trailed off.

"Who's Eric?" Derrick asked.

"Oh, he was my boyfriend. We broke up since I had to move back to Westchester," I saw him wince when I mentioned boyfriend.

"And Kelsey?" He asked.

"My best friend. She's the one who set Eric and I up actually," I smiled remembering the memory.

"That's cool. Dylan and I went out and we broke up, but that was such a long time ago," He said.

"I know. I actually know about everything since I saw Kristen earlier. On my way, that's when I first bumped into you," I told him.

"I thought it was you," Derrick grinned.

I smiled. Now he knows. I looked at the time and realized that only an hour had passed. Of course mom texted me saying to be home around midnight. She knew that I needed alone time since we just moved back.

"You wanna come back to my house for a while?" Derrick offered.

"I would like that," I smiled.

We walked all the way to his house hand in hand.

* * *

**It's a pretty short chapter I must say myself. Hopefully I can update soon! I have dance recitals coming up so I sadly I won't have the time to update that much! And I doubt that the place we perform at has internet...I have a long way until school's out. They extended the days and it ends on a weird day and unfortunately I have 19-20 more days of school left! Grrr! Middle school, what can you do about it? Anyway, review!**

**(And don't worry, there's going to be more Claire involved along with Alicia. And Derrick, well, let's just see what happens)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Well this is awkward

**Hello! Well, it's been a pretty long time since I updated. I kind of ran out of ideas so yeah...this chapter might suck. So it's summer for me and in the fall I'm off to high school! Yeah, I just finished middle with all A's all three years! Whoo! **

**Oh...and I'm not very good at present and past tenses, so if I have some of both..sorry!**

**Disclaimer**

**

* * *

**

**W**e walked to his room and it was just as I remembered. Only cleaner this time. It was still blue and to the left was his bed by the window and his trophy cases to the right now his room just above his desk. He did have CD's all over the room; he was such a music freak.

"Just as I remembered it," I told him looking around.

"Yeah," He chuckled.

I sat on his bed and just stared at him. His hair was the same but just a little darker than usual. His body looked muscular from under his shirt and he looked well built. His arms were…_No. Massie, stop thinking about it. You don't want to go down that road again._

"You know, I've missed you a lot too," Derrick finally said.

I smiled at him. He was always so sweet to me, even before he called me immature back in the seventh grade. Gosh, that was such a long time ago. I'm so glad that it's summer and I can just relax and hang out with him.

There was a comfortable silence surround us and words weren't needed. Derrick moved closer until he sat on his bed right beside me. I lay down on his lap and closed my eyes. He traced my veins on my hand with his fingers and it just felt right. _Massie, don't enjoy the feeling. Get up and leave. Make an excuse and just go back home._ I thought. Of course I ignored it though. I wanted to stay in this position forever.

Derrick shifted a little and I could feel his breath. I opened my eyes and saw his smiling face. I smiled back at him and he started to lean in. I wanted to kiss him so badly but I couldn't. I got up and we accidentally hit our heads together hard.

"Okay, ouch. That hurt," I said.

"Massie, why don't you want to kiss me?" Derrick asked while rubbing his head.

"I just don't want to go down that road again. Where everything felt perfect but then we have fights and it just doesn't work out," I admitted.

"Mass, that won't happen again. We're older and more mature; don't you think that our relationship will be different this time?" He asked.

"I don't know Derrick, I just don't know. Maybe…never mind. I've got to go though. It's past midnight and I promised my mom that I'd be home by now," I headed for the door.

"Don't leave me Block. I know things didn't work out in the past but…" He started.

I cringed at my old nickname and told him, "Derrick, I just don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship with you again. Let's see what happens over the summer okay?"

"Yeah, okay. You want me to walk you home?" Derrick asked.

"Sure," I said.

We walked together in silence. Not one word said until he dropped me off at my door and kissed me on the cheek and left. I still feel the sparks running on my cheek. I got ready for bed and slept all through the night with no interruptions.

"Massie! Come on!" Kristen cajoled.

"No, five more minutes!" My voice muffled by my pillow.

"It's ten o' clock! Get up! It's time to see Cam, Josh, Kemp, Chris, Dylan, and Derrick!" Kristen said.

That last name woke me up and I hit Kristen with my pillow to shut her up. I got my clothes ready and went to the bathroom to change. I made my hair a little curly and decided not to wear any make up today.

I came out of the bathroom in a flowy lavender top and a sweater with a belt around my waist. I had black shorts and decided to wear my silver gladiators with my outfit. Kristen rolled her eyes at me for being such a girl and taking such a long time to get ready.

"I never knew that one girl could take two hours to get ready just to hang out today!" Kristen exaggerated.

"That was only a half hour you dork!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it felt like forever to me! Jeez, you're such a girl," She said.

"Excuse me for wanting to look good for the people I haven't seen for three years!" I stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, I didn't tell anyone that you came back. Claire told Dylan though…" Kristen said.

"Isn't Dylan in the Lock and Key?" I asked.

"Not exactly…Dylan got kicked out of the Lock and Key a few months ago. Why do you ask?" She wondered.

"Well, Claire was at my house when I came back from visiting you. She said that Dylan was in the group and that you were begging them to let you join or something," I explained.

"Ahh, I see. You see, Claire and Alicia have this thing where they try to make people jealous. I'm pretty sure Claire wants you to join, either that, or to make you jealous that the Pretty Committee has been destroyed. As for me begging, that is a total lie. After you left, Alicia was just such a bitch that I couldn't stand it. So I left and hung out with the guys" She explained.

Now that made sense. I knew Kristen would never resolve to begging. I looked at my watch and it was now eleven and I needed some breakfast. We headed downstairs where Inez was cooking pancakes.

"You want some?" I asked Kristen.

"I'm good. I already ate this morning anyways," She said.

I scarf down the rest of my pancakes and we head out to the park to meet up with the boys. If I knew we were going to be playing soccer, I wouldn't have dressed up so nicely.

"Hello boys! Who's ready for some soccer?" Kristen asked.

"Let's do it!" Everyone yelled.

"Who's the chick?" Kemp asked.

"Really Kemp? You don't recognize me?" I asked.

He, Cam, Josh, and Chris thought about it for a second. "No way! Block! When did you get back?" Josh exclaimed.

I laughed when I saw the looks on their faces. "Just yesterday," I told them.

Cam gave me a hug and stepped aside to let Josh hug me too. It was nice to see them again even though it's been years. I glanced over at Derrick and I saw that he was staring at the soccer ball under his right foot.

"Hello to you too Derrick," I said sarcastically.

He looked up and just waved. I guess he was still stuck on what happened to us yesterday. I sighed and walked over to Chris and Kemp and gave them both a hug then went on to face Dylan.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh, hey," Dylan sighed. "So I guess you're back for good."

"Yeah, probably but we'll see what happens."

_Well, this is awkward…_I think to myself. I walk back over to Kristen and tell her that I'll be over by the swings taking everything in. She agrees only because I'm not dressed to play soccer.

I take a seat and look to the playground. I remember when I was seven and I met Derrick. He was the kid that pushed me down the slide on purpose because he wanted to slide down. His mom saw and told him to apologize. I spat in his face. He laughed and that's when we became best friends.

I looked over to the monkey bars and that's when I remember when I first met Kristen. That was when I was nine and I was with Derrick. He was hanging out with Josh and Cam. Kristen climbed up on the monkey bars and hung upside down and accidentally fell. I brought my mom and told her what happened and that was how we got started.

I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the sun soaking up the warmth it gave off. I sighed and opened my eyes to see Derrick standing over me. I smile and laugh since it was an awkward position.

"What's up Derrick?"

"Nothing…just wanted to sit and talk with you is all," He replied.

He was so sweet. It's so hard to believe that he's single. I wonder if girls still fawn over him like they use to.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I dunno; what were you thinking about before I came?"

I blushed but told him, "Nothing, just thinking about the days of when I was little."

This wasn't a lie. Technically I was thinking about the past so I told him the truth. I looked over to him and he was looking at the playground's slide. I wondered if he was thinking about the day we met.

"I remember the day we met. You spat in my face," He chuckled.

I smiled. At least he remembered the day we met. Ever since then we've hung out almost everyday. Then we got to middle school and everything changed. Alicia moved here and I befriended her. I wish I could take that mistake back. Derrick and I got closer until we went out and broke up. I laughed remembering why that happened.

I watched Kristen and the guys play soccer while Dylan was just sitting on the grass cheering Kemp on. Cam scored a goal past Josh and cheered like crazy. Kristen told them all to take a fifteen minute break to recharge. The whole gang came over out way.

I heard my phone ping meaning that I had a text.

**Kelsey: Heyy girly! I miss you so much! California is so not the same anymore! **

**Massie: Haha. I miss you too! Westchester has been okay so far.**

**Kelsey: Don't worry; I'm coming for a visit in July! Eric wants to come and see you so he's gonna be tagging along.**

**Massie: That's great! I can't wait to see you!**

**Kelsey: I'm so excited! The shopping and hanging out with you! **

**Massie: Haha. I'll show you the best shopping places. You have to meet my friends though!**

**Kelsey: I so want to meet your ex-boyfriend from seventh! Wait until he sees Eric ;)**

**Massie: That's gonna be a surprise for everyone...**

**Kelsey: Lol. Maybe. I can't wait to meet Kristen!**

**Massie: She's cool. I g2g though. Making me play soccer even when I'm not properly dressed.**

**Kelsey: Do they know that you're the MVP of the Varsity team here? **

**Massie: I haven't told them…**

**Kelsey: Not to mention the cheerleading captain! **

**Massie: Didn't tell them that either**

**Kelsey: They're in for a surprise!**

**Massie: Yup! Ttyl Kels. Xoxo**

**Kelsey: Byee! Xoxo!**

I sighed. I missed Kelsey and Eric so much. I looked up from my iPhone to see everyone talking around me.

"Mass, I have extra shoes and shorts if you need them," Kristen offered.

"That would be much appreciated if I want to kick their butts," I told her.

I changed into her shorts and shoes and put my hair up in a ponytail. I got rid of my sweater and belt that I had on and ran out to the field. I was ready to kick some butt.

* * *

**Alright. So I know it might not be good and all but I'm doing my best. I've been busy since I got a job and I have violin and such. Not to mention I've been getting caught up on my reading! I forgot to mention in my summary that this is totally an AU. But I hope you semi-enjoyed this chapter. **

**Review please! And please give me some ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected arrival

**Hello hello! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! But really, to be honest, I feel like no one at all is reading this story! I don't even get that many reviews! (Those who do review I thank you very much for reading this story :) ). But I hope you enjoy this chapter. I brought Alicia into it and let's see what happens!**

**

* * *

**

**"O**kay, really. When did you get so good at soccer? Last time I checked, you never wanted to touch a soccer ball," Kristen said shocked.

"I dunno. I guess after watching you and all of the guys play for so long, I started as well. I got into varsity the first year and got MVP. I also did cheerleading and was captain," I informed her.

"Well you were freaking amazing out there! I think you're better then all of the guys, maybe even Derrick…" She said. She was surprised; I could tell by the way her voice sounded.

I shrugged. I didn't really think that it was a big deal. I changed back into my clothes and started walking back out to the field to meet the others.

"Massie! You were amazing out there!" Josh exclaimed.

I laughed, "Thanks."

_'Cause we gon' rock this club__, w__e gon' go all night  
we gon' light it up__, l__ike __i__t__'s__ dynamite  
Cause I told you once__, n__ow I told you twice  
we gon' light it up__, l__ike it__'s__ dyn__…_

"Hello?" I asked into my phone.

"Hey Massie!"

"Oh my gosh! Eric! How are you? I miss you like crazy!" I practically screamed in my phone.

Eric laughed, "No need to shatter my eardrum. I'm pretty good. How's Westchester without me?"

I replied, "It's actually not that bad. I got reunited with my old friends but I totally wish you were here with me!"

"Just wait a few more days. Kelsey is literally packing every clothing piece she owns. She has about ten suitcases already…" He said worried.

I giggled. That would be typical Kelsey for you. No matter where she went, even just for a week of vacation, she would pack just about twenty suitcases. Eric and I talked some more on the phone until Kristen called me over asking if I could help her set up lunch. I ended the conversation and walked over.

"So who was that?" Kristen asked.

"Oh, just Eric," I told her.

"Nice. Shit, here come the ex-best friends," Kristen nodded behind me.

I look over at where she nodded and see the Spanish "beauty" walking around with her stupid group that included Claire and Olivia Ryan. I was wishing that they wouldn't walk over here but of course Alicia turns her head and spots me.

I have to admit, Alicia didn't get that attractive since I left. Her hair was still raven black and she looked like a raccoon since she went too heavy on the eyeliner. She also looked like she gained a few pounds over the years. Poor Alicia, she probably still tries to fit into size zero pants when she's clearly a size four. She looked like a huge slut with her very revealing low cut shirt and her very short, short shorts. Not to mention she had stilettos on. Who goes to a park in stilettos?

I turn back around and help Kristen finish setting up for lunch. I call the rest of the group to come and eat.

"Look girls, it's a new girl. She obviously doesn't know that her outfit is so last season," Alicia cackled.

The other girls laughed along with her. _Ignore her Massie. Don't let her get to you. You're a better person than she is._ I told myself.

"Let's go tell her," Olivia suggested.

I heard heels clacking on the sidewalk and I heard them come closer and closer.

_Click, clack, click, and clack_

"Hey guys! I just wanted to introduce myself to your little friend here," Alicia said with her fake cheery voice.

I turned around to face her and braced myself for what was coming next. It would most likely be something lame. Alicia wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box. Heck, even Dylan was smarter than her.

I snuck a glance at Dylan who was busy enjoying a conversation with Kemp. At least she was happy; I wonder how she was with Alicia's shit of a group. I looked at the others; they were pretty much stuffing themselves with food.

"Honey, that outfit you have on is totally last season. If you want some advice from a girl that knows what's in and out, listen to me. Your tank top is gross, your belt is hideous, and that sweater is a knock off of Ralph Lauren. Your black shorts are way goth and your "Dior" shoes are totally fake," Alicia laughed.

I stood up and looked her right in the face and told her, "For your information, "honey" I know what's in. Your very low cut shirt makes you look slutty and it isn't even real Chanel. Your shorts are too revealing to some parts people don't want to see. And who wears stilettos to a park? Your makeup makes you look like a prostitute and you need to go lighter on the makeup since it looks like you're breaking out a lot. You probably have like more than a dozen pimples and zits under all of that foundation. Not to mention a seriously bad case of acne and oh, are those blackheads? Seriously, wash your face."

Alicia stood there with her mouth hanging open. I closed it and said, "Staring at me with your mouth open is very impolite. Not to mention, you might catch some bugs in that ugly little mouth of yours."

"Who do you think you are you little bitch?" Alicia yelled.

"Well, I think I'm Massie Block. And you really shouldn't use profanities around little children," I pointed out.

Alicia gasped. Her eyes were bugging out of her sockets. _I can't believe the bitch is back. She's going to ruin my reputation on my senior year! _Alicia thought.

Everyone was laughing at Alicia since I told her off. I sat back down to eat hoping she would leave. I look up behind me and see that she's still there.

"It's also impolite to stare. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy my lunch with my friends. I would like you to leave and let us enjoy this day without you or your little…group," I looked over at Claire and Olivia who looked dumbfounded.

"Oh, no one talks to me like that _May_-_see_. I don't think you know this, but ever since you left, I've been the alpha around here. Whatever I say goes, and you better get used to it," Alicia sneered.

"I'm sorry. But Massie Block doesn't obey anyone. Now leave before I shove those pretty little stilettos up your ass," I told her.

Alicia was fuming with rage. Her face was all red and she was shaking. She huffed and stalked off with her little clique and didn't even look back. That's right, I taught her a lesson.

Next time I see her, she's going to regret criticizing me and my clothes.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's not that good. And that it's pretty short and all of that. To be honest, I don't know what to do with this story. My ideas are pretty lame. And since I'm a huge Massington fan, this could be a Massington story. Then again, I do like Mosh. I dunno. We'll see where this story leads.**

**I might be updating very little since I'm working a lot and practicing violin a lot. Not to mention that since it's summer, I hang out with my friends. But I'll try updating more!**

**Review please and maybe I'll upload faster ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: It's a what?

**Why hello! **

**A BIGBIGBIG thanks to all who reviewed. I checked my e-mail this morning and got like 30 alerts from FF. I was like wow. I was speechless. And I thought to myself: _These readers really deserve and update! Man, it's 12 P.M. and I still haven't had anything to eat...then again, I did wake up a half hour ago.._**

**That's pretty much my morning...I don't eat until like 1 P.M. Oh summer, how I love to sleep in!_  
_**

**_Anyway,_ this chapter is pretty lamee. Haha. The story is now getting started!**

**Sorry for not updating as much. I am not dead and I am still alive. It's summer and I don't spend all my time on my lap top. As I was writing this chapter, I was eating cherries and plums. :)**

**Okay, and currently I am listening to Forever the Sickest Kids- Coffee Break. My friend did her dance solo to this song and it makes me think of her since she moved up north. (sigh) It's currently 12:09 a.m. and I don't really fall asleep until 2 a.m. But I thought that I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer. :)

* * *

**

**S**ometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I never moved to California. Alicia and Claire probably wouldn't be as mean as they are now and the PC would maybe be alive still. Derrick and Dylan might have stayed together and the same goes for Cam and Claire along with Josh and Alicia. I mean, would I still be the same bitch I was before I moved out to California? Who knows?

I looked around at all of my friends and smiled. I couldn't have asked for better friends in my life. After we ate, we started playing Would You Rather. I have to admit, some of them were outrageous.

"Okay, Massie, would you rather swim in cold water? Or swim in a pool that many kids have peed in?" Josh asked.

"Uh, ew. I'd rather swim in cold water," I answered.

"Oh! My friend from camp taught me this game and it's called Never Have I Ever. This is how it works; you hold out ten fingers and say something that you haven't done. If you've done it, you put a finger down, if you haven't you keep the finger up!" Kristen explained.

"What?" asked a confused Kemp.

"Massie, help me explain it to Kemp. Never have I ever moved to another state," She said. "So who ever has moved to another state has to put a finger down, that would be you Mass."

I put one down. Everyone got it so we started playing. Kristen went first.

"Never have I ever…stolen anything from the mall," She said.

I saw Dylan put down a finger and raised my eyebrows. I would have never thought that she would be a person to steal something.

"Alicia told me to do it because she was too chicken to actually steal it, so I did it for her. I totally regretted it so I stole it back from her closet and returned it," Dylan explained.

Now that sounds like the Dylan I remembered. She would never do anything like shoplift. The game went on for a few more minutes until the sun was going down. I looked at my phone and saw that it was already nine thirty. Oh how time flies by when you're having fun. Wow, cheesy much?

"Hey Kris, I'm gonna walk home! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" I yelled across the park so she could hear.

"Kay! Bye Massie!" She yelled back while waving good bye.

I started towards home smiling. I had an amazing day and caught up with all of my friends; even the ex-friends too. Even though things have changed, they're still some bright sides to it.

"Hey Massie," I turned around to see that it was Derrick.

"Oh, hey Derrick," I said not too enthusiastically.

"Well, I guess someone's not happy to see me. I guess I'll just leave," He said turning around.

"I'm happy to see you. I'm just exhausted that's all," I told him.

Derrick turned back around and started walking with me in the same direction since our houses were close to each other. Actually, we were next door neighbors. I forgot to mention that before.

"You're pretty good at soccer, but you're not as good as me yet," Derrick bragged.

"I wasn't even trying out there. It was just for fun!" I answered him back.

"Then maybe tomorrow we can have a match at my house."

"You are so on Derrick."

"It's a date then," He said. "See you tomorrow Block."

I watched him walk inside his house and stood there. Did he just say that it was a date?

XXX

"Hey dad, I'm home! Where's mom?" I shouted.

"Hello sweetie. Your mom is up in our room organizing everything. How was your day?" William Block asked.

I walked to the kitchen and responded, "It was amazing! I had so much fun. I even showed off my soccer skills."

My dad laughed. He knew how competitive I was when it came to soccer and cheerleading.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to help your mom. Good night Massie," William said.

"Night."

I looked in the freezer and grabbed some ice cream and a spoon from the kitchen. I went up the winding staircase to my room and turned on my Mac. I sighed and opened the tub of ice cream and ate right out of it with the spoon. I loved Ben and Jerry's Brownie Batter ice cream; it was one of my many favorite comfort foods. I waited for my Mac to start up and when it finally did, I logged on to Skype and AIM.

I saw that Kelsey and Kristen were on Skype so I video called Kelsey. Derrick, Josh, Eric, and Kristen were on AIM.

"Massieeee!" Kelsey squealed.

I laughed, "Hey Kels."

"Oh em gee! How's your life in Westchester without me?" She asked.

"It's fine. It would so be better if you were here though!"

"I know it would be!" She joked.

"So I ran into Alicia and her little group today. It was horrendous. We had a fight, about _clothes._ Who fights about clothes?"

Kelsey was laughing so hard I could see tears in her eyes.

_Ping!_

**JHotz: Hey, want to hang out tomorrow with me, Cam and Chris?**

"Uh…what was that?" Kelsey asked after recovering from her laughing coma.

"Just an IM from Josh asking if I want to hang out with him and others," I told her.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer him?"

"I don't know. I mean Derrick and me…" I got interrupted

"Wait you and Derrick. Derrick as in ex-ex-boyfriend. Derrick, as in the one who called you immature. As in the guy who went after your best friend after you guys broke up Derrick?" Kelsey babbled.

"Yeah, he wanted to play soccer tomorrow and…" I got interrupted again.

"Massie! You aren't seriously falling for this guy again are you?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but got cut off.

"You can't go down that road again! I mean, do you really want to get hurt…" Kelsey got interrupted.

**JHotz: Hello? Massie? Are you there?**

** MassieB: I would love to hang out with you guys**

** JHotz: Awesome! Meet us at SOH at 5. Oh, and D is coming too.**

"Kelsey! It's just two people playing soccer as good friends! Besides, Derrick and I are meeting up with Josh and them later, so it's not like we're alone," I said.

"Fine, you win this round. But I have to go and finish packing if I want to get to Westchester soon! Love you Massie!" Kelsey said.

"Love you to Kelsey. Talk to you soon," I said and logged off of Skype and AIM.

I looked at my tub of ice cream to see that I ate half of it. I'm such a fatty. I took a shower and sat in bed thinking about tomorrow. I sighed and thought about the soccer match that was going to happen between Derrick and me. I laughed; I knew that I would totally beat him. I thought about Slice of Heaven. I haven't been there in such a long time; I kind of miss their pizza.

I remembered this one time when we had a food fight in there. It started with Josh throwing pizza at Alicia and her throwing it back. Then Kemp yelled food fight and there was pizza all over the place. Sadly we had to clean the mess up after that and it took us hours.

My eyes started closing shut and I fell asleep.

XXX

I was woken up by a phone call from Derrick asking him to meet him at his house around noon. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 10:15. I had time to take a shower and eat breakfast.

After I got ready I went downstairs and smelled Inez's famous chocolate chip waffles. Just smelling it made my mouth water. She had a plate set down for me and I put syrup on it and scarfed everything down my throat being satisfied.

"My, isn't someone hungry?" Kendra Block laughed.

I just nodded and helped myself to another serving of waffles.

"I'm going to Derrick's then to Slice of Heaven later with the guys. I'll be back for dinner though," I told her after I swallowed.

"Just be back by seven though, we have guests coming over!" Kendra said excitedly.

I just nodded and finished my breakfast before heading up to change for my match with Derrick. I stretched in my room to get warmed up and I was ready to take him on. I walked over to his house with my bag that had extra clothes, water, cleats, and a soccer ball in it. To me, it's not at all heavy.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell expecting Derrick to answer it but instead, his mom did.

"Massie! So nice to see you! My have you grown up! Since when did you start playing soccer? Derry was talking about having a match with you in the backyard. You know, he's been talking non-stop about you. Oops! I probably shouldn't have said that. He thinks I embarrass him all the time. I'm not as bad as his father though," Mrs. Harrington rambled on.

I giggled a little when she called Derrick, Derry.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Harrington. I've missed you and Mr. Harrington. But I should probably go find Derrick," My eyes wandered over her shoulder.

"He's in his room. Why don't you go get him?" Mrs. Harrington offered.

"Uh…sure," I responded.

"I'm sure you remember where his room is. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen," And with that she left.

I climbed up the stairs to Derrick's room and knocked on the door. He didn't respond so I opened the door and found him trying to find his soccer ball.

"Mom, have you seen my-" He looked up. His face turned red when he saw that I wasn't his mom.

I tried to cover up my giggles but it didn't work. "I have a soccer ball. We can use mine instead if you want."

"Sure, just let me put on my cleats and I'll be ready to go," Derrick replied. His face was now pink.

I waited for him to get his shoes on. When he did, we ran down the stairs and to the backyard. Halfway through the game he took off his shirt and I couldn't help but to stare at his sculpted abs. He must have noticed me staring since he let out a chuckle. I shook my head and stole the ball from him. The game went on for a few more hours until we called it a tie. We eventually went back in his house to his room to get some rest.

"You're not that bad Block. I think you might even be as good as me," Derrick smiled.

"We'll see. One day, I might even be better than you," I smirked.

Derrick scoffed. I threw a pillow at him and we ended up in a pillow fight.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Mr. Harrington asked.

We both stopped and looked at him with blank faces.

I managed to get out, "Hi, Mr. Harrington. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Massie. I see that you and Derrick are…getting reacquainted. I think I'll just be going now, I just stopped in to say hi," With that, Mr. Harrington left.

"Well that was awkward," Derrick said finally breaking the silence.

"Not to mention embarrassing," I laughed.

He nodded in agreement. We stayed in his room for an hour until I decided to go back home to take a shower. I looked like crap when I actually saw myself in the mirror. I laughed and stepped into the shower.

**Derrick's POV**

I can't believe I just played soccer with the most amazing girl ever. She almost kicked my ass too. Just being with Massie makes my heart beat faster. Man, I sound like such a girl. I can't believe my dad caught us having a pillow fight. That was totally embarrassing.

I lay in my bed for a few minutes just staring at the ceiling.

"I can't believe I let her go," I said to mysef.

* * *

**I think I might add more of Derrick's POV. Next chapter will have be at SOH. Actually, I think I might do different POV's. Just doing Massie's isn't as fun. Oh, and yes I did change their AIM names. I'm so lame that I couldn't think of anything else. Haha.**

**Plus I'm coming up with new ideas every time I'm at work. My mom has gone insane just watching me come up with thousands of ideas. And I haven't been updating because I've been obsessed with making bracelets...**

**9 MORE DAYS UNTIL WARPED TOUR! Well, for my state that is :)**

**Lahv,**

**Sarah**

**P.S. Review and you might get an update before Warped Tour rolls around for me :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Get Down To Business

**Hello People! I promised an update before Warped Tour! 5 MORE DAYS! My friends and I are totally excited! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter :)**

**Currently Listening To: Breakdown- Jack Johnson**

**Currently Eating: Grapes**

**Current Though: I hope they review...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, All Time Low, Mulan, or Blink182  
**

**

* * *

**

**A**fter I got ready I went back over to the Harrington's house since Derrick was driving. I was wearing a deep purple v-neck with jean shorts and flip flops. Yeah, I turned into the type of girl who only dresses up if she feels like it. I also had my black leather Coach Clutch that contained money and my phone.

I walked over and waited in the driveway next to Derrick's silver Aston Martin. I waited for fifteen minutes and decided to text him.

**Massie: Dude, I'm waiting outside for you.**

** Derrick: I'm almost ready.**

** Massie: Girl.**

The front door of his house opened and he finally showed up. He was wearing a black button down polo from Hollister with the buttons open. He wore a white shirt under and he wore jeans that were held up by a belt. I have to admit, he did look pretty hot. _Whoa. I did not just think that_, I thought to myself.

He opened the door for me and said, "After you."

"Why thank you," I replied with a smile.

He ran to the driver side of the car and put his keys in the ignition. The car revved up and we were off. The car ride was pretty awkward at first until he turned on the stereo and All Time Low's song Weightless surrounded the car. I looked at his screen to see if it was on the radio or if he had it on a CD.

"You listen to All Time Low?" I asked him.

"Yeah, their music is pretty good," He replied.

I nodded my head and sang to the lyrics of the song. I loved ATL and knew all their songs by heart. I was surprised to find out that he had some songs by them on his CD. The song changed and I was trying to figure out what it was until the first line came out.

_"Let's get down to business, to defeat, the Huns. Did they send me daughters? When I asked, for sons."_

I started cracking up that he had this on the CD right after All Time Low. Tears started forming in my eyes for laughing so hard.

"You…have…this on…your…track?" I asked between laughs.

Derrick turned red and reached to change the song but I stopped him.

"Dude, it's okay. I don't mind, I actually love this song," I reassured him. Mulan was one of my favorite childhood movies.

It only took a few more minutes to get to SOH and I saw Josh's bike there. It was either he wanted to save the environment or he totaled his black Ferrari. I saw Cam's black BMW parked close to Chris's silver Mustang. The boys and their cars. At least I have a white BMW.

We got out of Derrick's Aston Martin and walked into the restaurant. We found Cam, Josh, and Chris sitting at a table close to the window. Josh looked up and waved us over to them. I pulled out the seat next to Josh's left and Derrick took the one to my left. I was happy to be hanging out with the guys today.

"So how was California without us?" Chris asked.

"It was actually pretty nice," I answered.

"Even without us? Massie, I'm hurt," Josh said placing his hands over his heart.

"Oh get over it. At least I'm back," I punched him playfully.

"Tell us, when did you become interested in soccer?" Cam wondered.

"When I went into freshman year and decided to go into sports. I decided to do soccer and cheerleading," I told them.

Chris scoffed, "Pfft. Cheerleading is not a sport."

I kicked him under the table. "Ouch!" He shouted. Everyone turned to look at us.

"It is a sport. Just wait until the school year starts."

"Whatever," Chris said rubbing his shin.

"Any one steal your heart while you were there?" Josh wiggled is eyebrows. It looked really creepy.

"Actually, yes. Someone did," I thought back to all the times Eric and I had together. "His name is Eric Nelson. We were together for three years until I had to move."

"Hello! I'm Holly and I'm going to be your waiter! What would you like to drink?" Holly asked with a little too much enthusiasm. She looked like she was our age.

"I'll have a coke," Chris said.

"Same here," Cam agreed.

"Uh…Sprite," Josh told her.

"Just water for me," Derrick answered.

"Same as him," I told her.

"Alrighty! I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes!" Holly said.

"Ugh, too much enthusiasm for a waiter," I rolled my eyes.

"Did you meet any other people?" Josh asked.

"I'm not some loner Joshie. Of course I met other people! There's Alex, Claire, Bree, Alex, Olivia, Nick, Jordan, Greg, and others. But there's also Kelsey too. She always had my back and she helped me through everything bad that happened to me. It was the same vice versa," A sad smile formed. Just thinking about everyone that I left made me miss them more.

"Here are your drinks!" Holly leaned to give our drinks to us. "What would you like today?"

"A large cheese pizza," Josh responded.

Holly walked away to the kitchen and I spotted something on each of the guy's drinks.

"Uhm…what's that on your drinks?" I asked them.

They all looked down and found it. They each stared at the piece of soggy wet paper and chuckled. Josh showed me what was stuck on their drinks. It was a note from Holly saying: _Call me some time ;) I'll be waiting 134-546-2342 XOXO Holly ;)_

Can you say desperate? "Wow. She must really be…lonely?" I tried.

Cam chuckled, "You could say that."

"She's had a crush on all of us since the seventh grade. You must remember her right? She was the one who accidentally put gum in your hair," Derrick explained.

My eyes widened. I remembered her. Her name was Holly Bowman. She was the girl that loved to play with her gum when she was chewing it! She was walking behind me in the hallway to the same class and she accidentally tripped and grabbed my hair with her hand. The same hand that was playing with her gum. I totally freaked out on her and made her an LBR.

"Not to mention she kind of stalks us now. Ever since you left, she's…created a fan club for us," Chris said uneasily.

"To put it in our perspectives, she's a total creeper," Josh plainly said.

Holly came back and gave us our pizza. She gave a horrible wink to the boys and gave me a jealous look. I'm surprised she hasn't figured out who I was yet. Was she really as stupid as she was before I left?

We dug into the pizza which only took us about ten minutes to do since the boys eat like animals. It's like they were eating for the first time in weeks. I only ate two slices out of the twelve slices.

"Fatties," I coughed into my hand.

"What did you say Block?" Derrick raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just had something in my throat," I fibbed.

Derrick looked over to Josh and nodded. Josh nodded back and before I could figure out what they were about to do, they started tickling me. I swear I was the most ticklish person on the Earth.

"Tell us what you said and we'll stop," Josh offered.

Between the fits of giggles, I managed to get out, "Fine! I'll tell you! Just stop!"

They both stopped and I mumbled, "Icalledyoufatties,"

"What?" Chris asked.

"Icalledyoufatties," I said quickly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. Could you raise your voice a little?" Cam taunted.

"I called. You fatties!" I almost screamed.

"That's what we thought," They all smiled triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes at them and we talked for a little more until we all decided that we wanted to leave. Apparently Holly was creeping them out with her stares. We said out goodbyes and went our separate ways. Poor Josh, had to ride all the way back to his house.

Derrick and I sat in his car listening to Blink182. We reached his house and he came over to my side to open the door for me. He was such a perfect little gentleman. I gave him a goodbye hug and trudged through the patch of grass that connected out houses.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled through the house. "Inez, where's my mom and dad?" I asked her.

"They're in the backyard sitting with the guests," Inez said.

I told her thanks and went out to the backyard. I took a seat next to Kendra and waited to be introduced.

"Hey Massie, I'm sure you remember Kelsey and Eric," William Block pointed to the two of them.

My eyes widened in joy and shock. They didn't even tell me that they were coming so soon! I literally tackled them to the ground with a huge hug. Things just totally got better for me in Westchester.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter :) Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was making a NeverShoutNever bracelet :) I love Christofer Drew Ingle. Haha. Just ask any of my friends.**

**I hope I can totally update before vacation and Warped. **

**Please review. It makes me smile :)**

**Lahv,**

**Sarah**

**Reviews make me happy!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Maroon 5

**Yes, I know I said I would try to update before Warped Tour...Sorry that it didn't happen.**

**This is also a short chapter...I was rushing to finish it because I have work soon...**

**Currently Listening To: Just Dance- Disco Curtis**

**Currently Eating: M&M's**

**Current Thought: I wish Warped Tour could be longer...  
**

**

* * *

**

**"Y**ou want to leave this little reunion and go up to my room?" I asked them. Kelsey and Eric nodded and took their stuff up with them.

My room was finally the way I wanted it. I had posters all over the wall from bands, to movies, to actors, to singers, and to art. I had a giant collage of pictures that were of my friends and I above my bed that went from one end of the wall to the other. I had floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the backyard and my desk was close to those windows. I had a bay window that had a window seat and it looked over to Derrick's room. I always did everything in the window seat. My walk-in closet was close to the bathroom. I had a couch and a plasma TV in my room. I guess you could say that my room was pretty big, but I wouldn't agree with you.

Kelsey and Eric put their stuff down on the couch and we all piled on my king sized bed. They were gawking at how big my room is. I laughed into my hand so they wouldn't hear it.

"Massie. Your room is freaking huge," Kelsey said.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'

Eric just sat there with his mouth opens, his eyes exploring my gigantic room. I smacked him playfully and brought him back to reality.  
"I've never seen a room this big before," Eric exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, so what has happened without us?" Kelsey asked.

"Not much really," I shrugged.

"Liar," Kelsey poked me.

"Okay! I hung out with Kristen and saw Claire on the first day, went to Derrick's house," I pointed next door. "I played soccer with the guys, saw Dylan, fought with Alicia, went to Slice of Heaven with the guys and that's all. I mean what do you expect? It's only the third day back in Westchester and you guys are already here."

"Who's Derrick?" Eric asked.

I opened my mouth to explain but Kelsey started talking.

"He's the most inconsiderate jerk ever to be alive! He dumped Massie for her best friend and he never even called, texted, e-mailed, or even wrote to her when she was in California! That's who he is!" Kelsey practically yelled.

"Kelsey! Shut up!" I whisper shouted.

"Well, he sounds like a jerk to me," Eric decided.

"He is not a jerk! I mean, once you get to know him, he's actually a really nice guy…" I drifted off. I saw Kelsey and Eric roll their eyes. "So what has happened in California?"

Kelsey smiled, "Well, Emily Jacob, has moved on from her boyfriend, Hunter Underwood to out very own Eric Nelson," She poked Eric. "She has been on his tail ever since you left. For the first few hours it was kind of cute, until later on it started to get just a little creepy. She followed in everywhere. And I so mean _everywhere_. Eric went to the bathroom and she followed him in there. When she came out, she was so embarrassed that she ran away and locked herself in her room."

I looked at Eric for a second and started laughing my ass off. I couldn't believe that Emily Jacobs would actually do that.

Eric started talking, "You know, before you moved to California, Emily had the biggest crush on me since the fifth grade. It was actually kind of creepy."

My eyes widened and I started busting out with laughter that was soon joined by Kelsey. Kelsey and I started gasping for air and we both had tears in our eyes from laughing so hard. When we finally stopped we saw Eric looking at us with glares which only made us laugh harder than before. He grabbed a pillow and hit both of us with it. Kelsey and I grabbed pillows and started attacking him and that's how it lead to a full on pillow fight.

We were all exhausted and we eventually all fell asleep on my bed.

XXX

**Derrick's POV**

After Massie left I went inside my house and to the living room where my mom and dad were. I told them that I would be up in my room if they needed me. They nodded and I started heading up the stairs to my room. I plopped down on my bed and stared at my ceiling. I couldn't get Massie off of my mind. After she hugged me, I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to run over to her and take her in my arms and never let go. I resisted of course, but still, it would have been nice.

To be honest, I think my feelings for her are coming back. _Whoa. No way are they coming back. I'm supposed to be enjoying my single status. And besides, I know tons of girls that want me. _

"But I only want one," I said out loud.

I looked through my window to Massie's room. Her shades were up and there was light in her room. I could see her through her window. She was on her bed with a girl and a guy. When I saw that guy, my heart ached for her. _I'm not jealous. Don't think about her. Just think about…the Maroon 5 concert that's coming up! Yeah! _

I turned on my music as loud as I could since we have sound proof walls for our house. I never get in trouble for blasting my music unless my mom wants me to do a favor for her. I sighed and logged on to AIM while listening to Maroon 5.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen__, s__he had some trouble with herself__, h__e was always there to help her__, s__he always belonged to someone else__…_

I saw that Josh, Cam, and Kemp were on. I clicked on Josh and Cam for a chat room and they both accepted.

**JHotz: Hey. What up?**

** CFisher: Sup?**

** DHarrington: Hey.**

** JHotz: Ha. What's up man?**

** DHarrington: Nothing. Thinking and listening to Maroon 5.**

_I drove for miles and miles__, __and wound up at your door__, __I've had you so many times__, __but somehow I want more__…_

**CFisher: He's probably thinking about Massie ;)**

** DHarrington: I am not.**

Lie. I was.

**JHotz: Dude, you so are. We saw the way you stared at her when we were at SOH today.**

** DHarrington: So what if I am thinking about Massie?**

** CFisher: KNEW IT! WIN!**

I rolled my eyes.

**DHarrington: Okay. So I am thinking about her. **

** JHotz: Then ask her out.**

** DHarrington: I tried before. It's not going to happen.**

_I don't mind spending every day__, __out on your corner in the pouring rain__, l__ook for the girl with the broken smile__,__ ask her if she wants to stay awhile__…_

** CFisher: What happened?**

** DHarrington: I bumped into her the first night when she was back and we went to my house and up to my room. I started to lean in to kiss her and it didn't happen. End of story.**

** CFisher: You're an idiot.**

** JHotz: I agree.**

** DHarrington: Whatever. So you guys excited about Maroon 5?**

** CFisher: Yeah! Glad we're going with the girls. **

** JHotz: Yeah. Dude! Invite Massie!**

** DHarrington: Sure. I guess. I don't know if she likes Maroon 5 though. I'll ask her tomorrow. I got to go though. Talk to you guys later.**

I logged off of AIM and checked my clock to see what time it was. It was only ten thirty. I looked over to Massie's room and saw that she and her friends were asleep and I decided to go to sleep myself.

_And she will be loved__, a__nd she will be loved__…_

_

* * *

_**I'm excited because I am going to see Maroon5 this Thursday :)**

**Okay, Warped Tour was AMAZING! Let me explain:**

**I went with my friends and we got there and explored. We got free airbrush tats and a VIP band where we could go to the VIP area for the Main Stage. Our friend also got married. He's a boy and he got married to a boy. We then proceeded to find the NeverShoutNever tent so I could get a bracelet that said "NEVERSHOUTNEVER" and when we did I got a Jac Vanek "BELIEVE" bracelet. We met up with our other friends and explored some more since none of the bands we wanted to see were on yet. We then discovered _DISCO CURTIS! _We loved their music and their lead singer, Tanner Howe, was going to be signing. We met him, I got a picture with him and an autograph too! We saw Andrew W. K. for the boys and we saw Mayday Parade where we got pushed and bruised all voer the place. We were covered in sweat and it was gross. We lost a friend, found her, and got an autogrpah from Derek Sanders, lead singer of Mayday, and a picture with him! We got our shirts that say "OFF THE WALL" and we saw We The Kings. We discovered Shorlines End, and we watched NeverShoutNever and a little bit of Anarbor. :)**

**Oh! And I got a Disco Curtis bracelet that says "DiSCO CURTiS" and a Mayday one that says "INSPIRE"**

**We also almost met Christofer Drew Ingle from NSN but he ran away from the crazy fan girls. Can you say EPIC?**

**Haha. Best day ever.**

**This chapter was also a filler. Ok. Long note. Have to go. **

**Lahv,**

**Sarah  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: By My Side

**Hello people! I've decided to put this in Derrick's POV. It was actually easier to write. Haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**Oh, and the song I used was _By My Side- David Choi._ I recommend listening to it while reading this chapter.**

**Currently Listening To: _We'll Be a Dream- We the Kings ft. Demi Lovato. _(I saw them at Warped but Cassadee from Hey Monday! sang Demi's part. Personally, I like Cassaadee singing it better than Demi. I love Demi and Cassadee though! :) )**

**Currently Eating: Chips**

**Current Thought: Should I go and see my cousins right now?**

**

* * *

**

**Derrick's POV  
**

_**"D**errick, I've been meaning to tell you something," She said. "I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. We're moving to Europe and I doubt that we're going to keep in touch. So I guess this is goodbye."_

_ "No. This isn't happening! We just got together," I was so confused._

_ "Derrick, we were never together in the first place. You're with Claire. Don't hurt her, I know she can be mean, but I know you care about her," She told me._

_ "But I love you," I reached out and touched her face._

_ "No, you don't. You love Claire," She backed away from my hand. "I'm sorry Derrick." Tears were running down her face as she boarded the airplane._

_ "Massie…please don't leave me again," My hand reached out but the plane was gone._

"Massie, don't, leave," I mumbled.

"Derry, time to get up! It's a wonderful bright day!" My room turned bright and I hid under my covers not wanting to get up. "Sweetie, Massie's here and she brought her friends with her," My mom said.

I immediately woke up to Massie's name, "Okay, I'm up. Let me get dressed and tell them I'll meet them downstairs."

She left and I mumbled, "Crazy ass dream. It was more like a nightmare."

I searched my closet for a plain white shirt and my jeans. I changed and brushed my teeth and sprayed a little Axe. I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Massie talking to my mom with two other people. I recognized them from last night when I saw them through her window. Her friend with the brown hair whispered something in Massie's ear that made her laugh. Massie looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning sleepy head," She said. "These are my friends from California. They came to visit. This here is Kelsey," She pointed to the brown haired girl. "And that is Eric." I looked over to the guy and nodded my head as a hello.

"It's finally a pleasure to meet you Derrick. I've heard a lot about you," Kelsey stared at me up and down. Was she checking me out?

"Sup man?" Eric extended his hand. I took it and we shook hands.

"They're only visiting until the end of July and I'm so happy that it's only the beginning of July!" Massie exclaimed.

I nodded silently and walked to the pantry to get cereal to eat as my breakfast. I walked back out with my _Lucky Charms_ and went over to the fridge to get the milk. I poured myself some cereal and milk and walked over to the living room leaving Massie and her friends to with my mom. I turned on the T.V. and started watching Jeff Dunham. Someone stood in front of the T.V. and I looked up to see who it was. It was Massie with her hands on her hips and a pout on her lips. I shook my head a little and went back to eating my _Lucky Charms._

I heard her sigh and she started to say, "Derrick, come on. They're only here for a month and I want you guys to be friends. Can't you do that for me? Please?"

I hated when she wanted me to do something for her. Sometimes I wondered if she knew that I would do anything for her. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to chewing my cereal. I heard her sigh again and she walked over to the couch I was sitting on and sat next to me.

"Come on Derrick. Please? I want everyone to get along with each other. Besides, it's not like you have to keep in touch with them," Massie said. "Please? Just get along with them and I'll stop bugging you. Please. Please. Pretty, pretty _please_?"

She knew that I would give in soon since she knows I can't resist her begging. I rolled my eyes and huffed. I nodded and she squealed and gave me a big hug. I didn't really want her to let go but she did. She ran back to the kitchen and I followed after I turned off the T.V. I placed my bowl in the sink and looked at Massie. She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I sighed, "Hey. I'm Derrick. It's nice meeting you guys. Massie has told us a lot about both of you. Mostly you though Kelsey."

Kelsey smiled with pride while Eric's smile faded a little.

"Nice to meet you too man. We definitely heard a lot about you too," Eric said.

"Really now?" I looked over at Massie. She started to blush and I grinned.

"You know, they aren't good things about you either," Kelsey pointed out.

I was really confused by now. I looked over at Massie again and she was staring at the floor. I sighed and let it go; I didn't really want to know what she's been telling her friends about me.

_Beep_

I took out my cell phone to see who texted me.

**Josh: Did you ask Massie to the concert yet?**

** Derrick: No, her friends from Cali are here for a month. **

** Josh: So invite them too. **

I sighed; I didn't really want to invite Eric and Kelsey to the concert. I just wanted Massie to be there with us.

"You guys want to go to the Maroon 5 concert with us? It's this Friday if you want to come," I informed them.

"Sure! I love Maroon 5!" Massie exclaimed.

I saw Kelsey and Eric nod their head. Okay, so mission accomplished. I got Massie to go to the concert along with her friends. Oh happy joy. Hopefully I won't have to deal with them for long. It's only been an hour and I'm still not warming up to them. I mean if Massie wants me to be friends with them I'll do my best to befriend them.

"Want to go to the ice cream parlor?" I asked them.

All three of them nodded and I told my mom that we were going out and she told us all to have fun. I took out my phone and sent a text to Kristen, Dylan, Kemp, Chris, Josh, and Cam.

**Derrick: Ice cream parlor. Time for all of you to meet Massie's friends.**

** Josh: Be there in five.**

** Cam: Bringing Jenna.**

** Kristen: Sure.**

** Kemp: Is Dylan going?**

** Dylan: I'll go.**

** Chris: Can't. Dentist appointment. Meet you there later. **

"The rest of the gang is going so you'll be able to meet all of them. Oh, and you're all going to meet Cam's girlfriend, Jenna," I told them.

They were all walking ahead of me and I was wondering if they heard me or not. I didn't bother asking so I just stayed in the back. We arrived at the parlor and I saw Josh with Cam and Jenna. They nodded towards us and I took a seat next to Josh. Massie sat next to Jenna and Kelsey and Eric followed.

"Massie, this is my girlfriend, Jenna. Jenna, this is Massie," Cam introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Jenna. Guys, these are my friends from California. This is Kelsey and that's Eric," She pointed them out.

"So this was your California boyfriend huh? Not bad Massie," I could tell that Josh was amused. I kicked him under the table. His eyes went wide but he didn't make a sound. I smirked.

I heard the bell to the door ring and Kristen, Dylan, and Kemp came pouring in. I guess Kristen decided to bring Dune along because I didn't remember sending a text to him. I waved them over and Dylan took a seat next to me with Kemp by her side and Kristen took a seat next to Eric with Dune next to her.

"Hey! So this is Kelsey and that's Eric. They're only here until the end of July," Massie filled them in.

We all said our hellos and I pushed my chair back and stood up to go to the counter and choose my ice cream. Massie, Kelsey, Eric, and Josh followed my lead.

"Welcome to Belly's Ice Cream Parlor. What would you like?" The man behind the counter asked.

"I want the mint chocolate chip ice cream with extra choco chips," I told him.

"I'll have the same," I heard Massie say.

"I'll have the berrylicious," Kelsey said.

"I want the cookies and cream," Eric told the man.

"Can I have the chunky monkey ice cream?" Josh asked.

That man huffed and went to work on our ice creams. I took out my wallet and waited for my ice cream to come. He gave me mine and I paid him and told him to keep the change. I walked back over to our table and sat down and started to enjoy my ice cream. I heard the bell ring from the door and saw Olivia Ryan coming in. She spotted Cam and walked over to him.

"Hi Cammie! I didn't know that you came here too!" Olivia was all over Cam now.

"Well, this is awkward," I heard myself say. I saw Jenna nod and saw that she was glaring at Olivia.

"Olivia! Hey, have you met my _girlfriend_, Jenna?" Cam was horrified.

Olivia looked over at Jenna and gave her a death glare. I could tell that Olivia was not happy about this news. Josh, Massie, Eric, and Kelsey walked back over to the table and Josh started laughing. I could tell that he enjoyed the torture that Cam was going through right now. Heck, Olivia was practically sitting in his lap.

"Olivia, I thought Alicia banned you from this place. Didn't she say that you were getting fatter?" Kristen pointed out.

Olivia gasped, "How dare you say that!" She got off of Cam's lap and stalked away to the front door. She gave Kristen one last glare and left. We all started to laugh after her little show.

Eventually everyone got their ice cream and Chris came later like he said he would.

"So are these your Californian friends Massie?" Chris asked.

"Yup. Kelsey and Eric are their names," Massie said.

I rolled my eyes; I was getting tired of all these introductions. I looked at the time on my phone and it was already two thirty. Who spends two hours at an ice cream parlor? I guess we've been talking for a long time. I decided that it was time for me to go. I told everyone that I would see them later since today was the Fourth of July. We already planned to go see fireworks on the lake.

I took out my iPod and put in the ear buds and started walking home.

_I'm just listening to the clock go ticking; I am waiting as the time goes by.__I think of you with every breath I take, I need to feel your heartbeat next to mine.__You're all I see, in everything._

I thought back to Massie and Eric. It seemed like Eric still had feelings for her and didn't really like me. Was it because he thought I was competition or something? Whatever it was, he needs to get over it.

_I just wanna hold you, I just wanna kiss you, I just wanna love you all my life.__I normally wouldn't say this, but I just can't contain it.__I want you here forever, right here by my side._

I mean, sure I have feelings for Massie and all but it's not like it's going to go anywhere with her right now. She even said it herself. She wants to see where things go and what happens happens.

_All the fears you feel inside, and all the tears you cry, they're ending right here.__I'll heal your heart and soul; I'll keep you oh so close.__Don't worry; I'll never let you go.  
You're all I need, you're everything._

Some times I wonder what life would have been like if Massie never moved to California. If she stayed in Westchester, would we be together or would Dylan and I still be together. Josh probably would have stayed with Alicia but I guess Alicia would have turned into a bitch too. All of these thought and questions ran through my head.

_I just wanna hold you, I just wanna kiss you, I just wanna love you all my life.__I normally wouldn't say this, but I just can't contain it.__I want you here forever, right here by my side__._

I finally reached my house and told my mom and dad that I was back and went to the living room. I turned on the T.V. but I was still listening to my iPod. I thought about tonight and how it would be amazing if Massie and I got together. If Eric wasn't here it would be better. I've already taken a disliking to him.

_No one else will ever do.__I got a stubborn heart for you.__Call me crazy, but its true; I love you.__I didn't think that it would be, you have made it clear to me.__You're all I need._

I'm not jealous or anything I just don't like the guy that's all. Massie treats him like he's the best thing on the whole planet and I can't stand it. Okay, so maybe I am jealous but that doesn't change anything. _Man, stop thinking about her. _I told myself.

_I just wanna hold you, I just wanna kiss you, I just wanna love you all my life.__I normally wouldn't say this, but I just can't contain it.__I want you here forever, right here by my side._

It's impossible not to think about Massie though. She's only been back for three days and she's already got me falling for her again.

* * *

**Next chapter is Massie's POV. Maybe. Depends on who I feel like writing for. I know Fourth of July has long passed and that it's August, but what do you expect?**

**Oh. That Maroon 5 concert was awesomee! Except for the fact that there were these really obnoxious girls behind us that kept screaming: OMG! IT'S PURPLE! THAT MEANS THE SONG IS FOR ME! The opening act was V.V. Brown and a girl thought that they were Maroon 5...The people in front of us were very interesting. One person had a tail. They made shirts that said Maroon 5 and they were running around asking random people to sign their shirts.**

**All right. Time for me to go visit the cousins that came over from Canadia. **

**Lahv,**

**Sarah**

**Please review! It will make me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9: Couples Paradise

**So here's an update :) **

**A heads up: I'm gonna be on vacation until the 29th. Then I have school stuff to do later that week so I'm not sure if I can update for a long time. **

**I know this is a short chapter, it's difficult writing in Massie's POV some times...Okay, enjoy :)**

**Currently Listening To: I.D.G.A.F.- Breathe Carolina**

**Currently Eating: A chocolate chip cookie**

**Current Thought: I don't give a f*** (Because I.D.G.A.F. is playing right now)**

**

* * *

**

**Massie's POV**

**A**fter Derrick left, we stayed for a while longer. I got to know Cam's girlfriend, Jenna, a lot more. We both liked the same music and the same taste in clothing and so much more. She's definitely a keeper in my book.

I looked over to Kelsey and she was busy having a conversation with Chris. They would make such a cute couple. Kelsey looked like she was really into Chris. Josh and Eric were talking about sports and Kemp and Dylan were in their own little world. Cam and Jenna were talking to each other and that left me all alone with no one to talk to. I didn't really feel like talking to Eric and Josh about sports so I decided to take out my phone and text someone.

**Massie: Save me. It's couples paradise in here.**

** Derrick: Ha.**

** Massie: I wish I left with you.**

** Derrick: You'll see me tonight.**

** Massie: Like I said, couples paradise right now. Kels/Chris. Cam/Jen. Dyl/Kemp. Eric/Josh.**

** Derrick: Eric and Josh?**

** Massie: They're engaged, in a conversation about sports.**

** Derrick: Typical.**

** Massie: Can I go over to your house?**

** Derrick: If you want to…**

** Massie: Yay! Thanks :)**

"So I'm gonna go. Kelsey and Eric you guys can get a ride with them back to my house if you want. I'll see you all later!" I told them.

When I left the parlor, I felt really giddy inside. It was probably because I finally left couples paradise and was finally going to do some thing rather than just sitting there. I walked down the sidewalk and reached Derrick's house in ten minutes. I rang the door bell and the door opened. It was Mrs. Harrington who opened the door again. She smiled at me and welcomed me in.

"Massie! It's nice to see you again. Derrick's out in the back swimming away. Could you bring these cookies out for him?" Mrs. Harrington presented a plate of cookies.

I took them in my hands and started out to the backyard. I put the cookies down on the table and went to the edge of the pool and sat down. I watched Derrick swim a couple of laps before he came up. He looked up and saw me and smiled. I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Hey," Derrick said.

"Hey yourself," I replied. "Your mom told me to bring out some cookies for you," I nodded towards the table.

"Thanks," Derrick walked over to the table and brought the plate of cookies and sat next to me.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of us. I stared down at the pool water looking at me feet. Derrick was looking off into the distance probably thinking about stuff.

"You know…"

"Have you…"

We both laughed. "You go first," Derrick told me.

"I was just wondering if you have ever thought about what Westchester would have been like if I never moved," I wondered.

Derrick hesitated before answering, "Actually, I have."

"What do you think would have happened?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a second and finally said, "Well, Alicia probably wouldn't be the person she is now and Claire wouldn't be so mean. Cam and Claire would have been together still and maybe the same for Alicia and Josh."

"What about us?"

"What would have happened between us?" He asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You asked about us," Derrick stated.

"Did I?" He nodded. "Then what would have happened to us?"

"I don't know. We would probably still hate each other until we came to our senses to forgive one another," Derrick thought.

"I guess it would have been like that. You know, when I was in California I was mad at you for the longest time. I vented out every single thing that happened between us to Kelsey," I chuckled. "Now you know why she doesn't really like you that much."

Derrick chuckled, "I'm not a big fan of her either actually. Eric I could probably get along with."

"So what were you going to say before?" I asked him.

"Nothing really," Derrick shrugged.

"Oh come on. I told you! Now you tell me," I nudged him a little.

"You know, every thing has changed since you left," He told me.

A sad smile formed on my face, "Yeah. I know. If I could change every thing, believe me, I would."

Derrick got up and dived into the pool without a sound. I watched him swim some more until I lost sight of him. I looked all over the pool and still couldn't see him anywhere. Two pairs of hands grabbed my feet and slowly started to pull me into the pool.

"Derrick!" I screamed when I hit the water.

I looked around for him but still couldn't see him. Two hands grabbed my ankles and pulled me underwater. I went up for air and finally spotted him sitting and laughing on the steps of the pool. I swam over to him a smacked him on his arm. He just kept on laughing. I splashed him with water and he stopped laughing. He splashed me back and we just kept on going from there.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" I laughed.

"That's what I thought," Derrick grinned in victory.

I rolled my eyes at him. We got out of the pool and I checked my cell phone. I didn't have any messages but it was already four o' clock. Derrick went back in his house to go change so I waited outside for him.

"Since I have to change out of my clothes, you want to go to my house?" I asked.

"Sure," He replied.

We walked over to my house and went to my room. I went into my walk in closet and chose a simple yellow summer dress and some white flats and a white bow for my hair. I walked over to the bathroom and changed. I came out to find Derrick looking at my collage of photos on my wall. I saw him looking at the one of him and me.

"That was so long ago," Derrick mumbled.

"It was," I said nodding my head a little.

* * *

**I know, short chapter. It's mostly a filler. I'm going to switch POV's each chapter. If you guys have read and Simone Elkeles books, it's kind of like her writing.**

**Again, I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks! I'll be going on a cruise in Europe :) I'll try to update after! Sorry!**

**Lahv,**

**Sarah**

**Review please! :) They make me smile :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Click

**Hello everybody!**

**Yes I know it's been a long time since I've updated! I was on vacation in Europe and may I say it was very fun! The day after I got back I had to go to my school to get my photo I.D., schedule, locker (that I will never use), books, saw my bestest friend Jared, and went to work after! After that, I started coming up with ideas for the story which then turned into an epic long journey of nothingness. School then rolled around the corner and I was like crap. I need to update this story!**

**Currently Listening To: Where Were You- Every Avenue**

**Currently Eating: Kudos Bar M&M**

**Current Thought: I'm hating high school right now.**

**

* * *

**

**Derrick's POV**

**I** stared at the picture for a few more seconds soaking up the memories that it brought back. I looked down and sighed and looked back up at the picture again. I looked at the rest of them. There were pictures of her and Kelsey, her and Eric, her little Pretty Committee that she created. There were individual pictures of all of us too. It was unbelievable. She had pictures of nature, places of where she went on vacation, and pictures of the concerts she went to.

"You really like photography, don't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I do. It's one of the many things that help me relax and take a breather you know?"

"I know," I told her. "It's like me with soccer. It releases every thing that I can't say in front of people. It feels as if no one in the world exists but you."

"That's exactly how I feel about photography and soccer. Every thing I have bottled up, it just disappears like it was never really there," Massie said.

I nodded and looked down at my left wrist to check the time. It was already five o' clock and the party started at six.

"We have a half hour left since it takes about thirty to get there if we're walking," I told her.

"We're walking? I thought we were going to be taking your car over there."

"So you don't want to walk with me?" I asked putting my hands over my heart like I was offended.

"Awww. Derrick wants to walk with me? And your heart is on the other side you dork," She moved my hands to the left.

I felt my face heat up and I looked down. Massie took my chin in her hand and made me look into her beautiful amber eyes.

"I'll walk with you, but if I start getting tired, you're carrying me there," She proposed.

"Alright. That's fair," I agreed with her.

"Since the party is at a lake, shouldn't we be bringing our swimming stuff?" Massie asked.

I nodded over towards my gym bag, "I have mine."

Massie rolled her eyes and went into her closet to get her things. Five minutes later she cam out with a bag filled with her things.

"You need that much?" I teased her.

"Uh, yeah. I have every thing that's necessary!" Massie exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards her bedroom door. I looked back to see if she was following and she wasn't.

"You know, in order to go to the party, you have to move your legs," I stated.

She rolled her eyes and started walking, "I know that silly! I was just thinking that's all."

We headed downstairs and walked out the front door and started our walk towards the lake. My hands in my jean pockets and the hat I wore covered my eyes. Massie had her hands behind her back and sunglasses that covered her beautiful amber eyes. Both of us in silence and it was comfortable too. We walked like that for a few minutes until Massie broke the silence, which wasn't a bad thing.

"You know," She started. "I kind of miss you calling me 'Block'"

I smiled at that thought. I always thought she kind of hated me calling her that. "Well, if you want me too call you Block every single time we talk, I will."

"I mean, you don't have to call me Block every _single_ time. I still like it when you call me Massie too," She smiled.

I laughed, "Okay then, I'll go by Massie _and_ Block."

"I'd like that," Massie said.

"So Massie _and_ Block, are you excited for the party?" I asked her.

"Derrick! I meant either Massie _or_ Block. Not both of them together!" She playfully shoved me a little.

"I know, I know. I was just messing around with you," I grinned.

"I am excited for the party though. I might even get some good pictures of the fireworks," Massie smiled happily.

We continued walking for a few more minutes until we reached the lake. Cam and Kristen waved over to us. Massie started walking towards them and I followed her lead.

"Massie! I have so much to tell you!" Kelsey screamed. She and Massie walked away but not before Kelsey glared at me.

"Dude, she really doesn't like you," Josh said.

"So I've noticed," I responded.

"No, like she really doesn't like you. She even told us when you and Massie left. I swear, Kelsey could write a whole novel on why she doesn't like you," Chris told me.

"Kelsey really hates me that much?" I asked.

"Pretty much. What ever you did man, you better undo it," Cam shook his head.

"I didn't even _do_ anything to her!" I exclaimed.

"Kelsey probably hates you because of what you did to Massie. She kept on saying that Massie never really got over you until she met Eric," Chris pointed towards Eric, who was talking to Olivia Ryan.

"So she hates me because I broke up with Massie?" I was so confused.

"No, it's because you broke up with Massie," Josh started.

"Called her immature," They started listing.

"Went for her best friend, Dylan,"

"Never really contacted her when she was in California,"

"And now Kelsey's mad that Massie's spending time with you," Chris finished.

"That's ridiculous! I mean, I guess I did break up with Massie, called her immature, and went for Dylan, but the last two are just ridiculous!" I huffed.

"Not really, Kelsey said that Massie sort of wanted you to call her or even e-mail her but you never did," Cam said.

"Massie didn't even say goodbye to me when she left! How was I supposed to know that she wanted me to call her?" I asked still very confused.

"You still should have at least called her once. I mean three years with out one single call is just weird," Josh commented.

"And Kelsey thinks that you and Massie are gonna get together and that you're gonna break Massie's heart like you did the last time she was here," Cam told me.

"But I would never do that again!" I practically screamed.

"You would never do what again?"

I turned around to see Massie and Kelsey standing there waiting for the answer. Kelsey raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh, uh…I would never run out in just my boxers at night because an old lady called the police last time that happened," I chuckled trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Dude! I remember when that happened! It was Mrs. Fraylick that called the police! She started hitting you with her cane and started chasing after you!" Chris laughed.

"That was hilarious!" Josh laughed.

"Remember when she actually caught up to you and started hitting you even more with her cane?" Cam laughed.

It looked like all three of them were going to die of laughter. I rolled my eyes and explained to both Kelsey and Massie.

"It was a dare when we were at a party. It was freshman year and it was really stupid. Then Josh dared me to do it again sophomore year and that's when Mrs. Fraylick called the police. The police arrived but I was already fully dressed."

"I am never talking to that girl ever again. I swear, my I.Q. has dropped by fifty percent just by talking to her," Eric joined our group.

"Yeah, she can do that to you," Massie told him.

Eric looked around at Josh, Cam, and Chris and gave a questioning look.

"It was nothing," Massie explained.

"So you've met Olivia Ryan now. She's not the brightest crayon in the box," I told him.

"You can say that again. She says 'like' after every word," Eric said exasperated.

"So what you're saying is that she talks like this: Oh, like, my, like, gosh! Like, did, like, you, like, see, like, that, like, girl, like, that, like, came, like, here, like, in, like, that, like, hideous, like, outfit? Like, she, like, needs, like, to, like, return, like, that, like, outfit! Like, it, like, would, like, look, like, so, like, better, like, on, like, me! Like, you, like, know?" Kelsey imitated Olivia.

"Exactly like that! It's so damn annoying! I don't know how you guys could have gone to school with her!" Eric exclaimed.

"Like, hey! So like, guys, like, you want to like, go, like, with me to like, the cave? Like, we could like, so some things, like in there. Like, no one would like, ever know," Olivia Ryan purred when she came up to us.

"Uh, no thanks Olivia," I told her.

"But Derry-poo! I like, know you like, want some of like, this," She shook her boobs.

"Bye Olivia!" Cam waved her goodbye.

Olivia pouted and then stomped away to Alicia and Claire. At least we got rid of her. We all decided to go swimming. All the guys had their trunks on already and we waited for Massie and Dylan to finish changing. Kelsey and Eric forgot to bring their suits so the decided just to wait on the boat.

Being guys, we decided to just go in the lake and have Massie and Dylan find us. We decided to have a competition of who could hold their breath under water the longest. Josh won. We hung out near the boat for awhile until Massie and Dylan found us. Jenna and Kemp were with them and they dove in the water to meet us.

"Hey!" Jenna said excitedly as she swam over to Cam.

"Whaddup man?" Kemp asked bumping our fists together.

"Hey guys!" Both Massie and Dylan said simultaneously.

We swam for about an hour until we all looked like prunes. We got out of the water and dried off but didn't bother changing back into out regular clothes. Massie, Josh, Dylan, and I went to go get food and the rest headed towards the boat. We stocked up on a lot of food since we were all sharing it and brought it back to the boat. Cam and Jenna were sitting next to each other already making out and Kelsey and Eric were busy talking. It must have been a private conversation considering how close their heads were together. Kemp sat in the driver's seat of the boat since he was the one that was driving us out into the lake. Chris was just lying on the seat with his eyes closed.

Josh used an empty cup to get some of the lake water and poured it all over Chris.

"DUDE!" Chris screamed.

By then, we were all laughing at what happened. Massie and I sat together on the boat. Josh was next to me and Chris was on the other side of Massie. Cam and Jenna were still in their own little corner and Kemp and Dylan were at the front of the boat getting ready to drive it out.

"Hey Massie. Could you come over here for a second?" Kelsey asked.

"No, I think I'll just stay here with the guys," Massie told her.

We talked about the stupidest things until the sky turned pitch black. You could see the stars shining. Massie took her camera out and prepared for the explosions. One firework went up and lit up the sky.

_Click_

Massie took the picture and I saw her smile. Another firework went up in the sky.

_Click_

After the second click, I started paying attention to the explosions. About a half hour later, the finale for the explosions went off and lit of the whole sky. I felt something lean into my left arm. I looked down and saw Massie leaning there with her eyes looking at the sky smiling.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this little chapter :) Sorry if it doesn't make sense though. I've been out of it lately.**

**My first day of school started on Wednesday and may I say that I hate my school because it's huge and I almost got lost but at least I had classes with my friends and lunch I'm still afraid about because we have different lunches and it sucks because even though I have lunch with my friends I don't have lunch with my bestest friends and this is a really long sentence and I can't believe I'm the only freshman in my driver's ed class! Man, try saying that all in one breath!  
**

** Yes, I've also started driver's ed. IT'S SUPER BORING! But I get to be behind the wheel on Wednesday! Wish me luck!  
**

**Lahv,**

**Sarah**

**Please, please, please! Review! They make me happy :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Too Tight

**WHOOO! HELLO EVERYONE! **

**I'm a little excited because I don't have writer's block anymore! WHOO HOO! I know it's been awhile since I've really updated, again, I'm totally sorry for that. High school is like a roller coaster, it can be fun but scary. All and all, high school sucks butt.**

**I have something exciting to tell all of you guys later :)**

**Currently Listening To: Girls Do What They Want -The Maine**

**Currently Eating: Apples**

**Current Thought: YES! WINTER BREAK! F*** YES!**

**

* * *

**

**Massie's POV**

**I** looked up at the pitch black sky that stood still for a moment. The finale of exploding fireworks came up in an instant. Beautiful colors of red, purple, gold, green, and many others flew up into the air. They mashed up into a pretty mess and quickly died down. Another batch of fireworks flew up into the air a created the same mess. It was just simply beautiful. Derrick moved his arms, enclosing me closer towards him.

We watched the fireworks die down from the sky and Kemp and Dylan started driving the boat back to the dock.

"Party at my house!" Josh shouted.

We heard a bunch of 'awesome' and 'sweet' from a numerous amount of people. Looks like we're having a party tonight. Guess Josh was planning it too.

"I know I want to go," Someone purred.

Of course Alicia would want to invite herself. She was dressed like a slut today. All she was really wearing was a bra and short shorts that were practically just underwear. Why doesn't she just wear a thong? She also wore shoes that were making her sink in the dirt considering that idea that we were standing near the lake.

Behind her, Claire was standing in the same outfit looking a little uncomfortable. The only difference in her outfit was the she had a purple stripe in her hair just I like I the one I had in my hair. It washed out eventually but I'm glad I didn't keep mine. On Claire, it just didn't look right. Olivia wasn't even there to begin with. Most likely, she was off sticking her tongue down some boy's throat. That poor boy.

"I didn't invite you, Alicia. I invited _friends_," Josh spat.

Ouch. Just the look on her face made me was to run away as far as possible from her. She looked so furious that she looked like she was just about to explode.

"Awe, Joshie! I'm not your friend anymore? I was so hoping we were!" Alicia winked.

Talk about making me want to barf all over her whore outfit. At least it would look better that what she had on now. Her nasty sarcasm could make any person puke and burst into flames. I wish that would actually happen right now.

"Oh! And lookie Claire! May-see is going too! _Finally _I can give her a makeover! She looks like garbage threw up on her and she didn't bother to clean it up! Ugh! Come one May-see! I thought you had more style than that! What happened to all the designer stuff you always bought? Did your daddy cut you off?" Alicia pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Really, Alicia? No my daddy didn't cut me off. Just felt that designer brands aren't that necessary. Besides, I think of all the others that can't afford them. At least I don't look like a hoe. Maybe you should look in the mirror before you step out of the house. Or did it break because of all the ugliness that it has seen? Same goes for you, Kuh-laire."

Claire stopped snickering and looked like she was on the verge on crying. I actually felt bad for her for a moment until I realized that she's a total complete bitch. It's what she gets when she dresses like a whore and acts like a bitch.

"Ohhhh!" The crowd around us echoed. People started laughing.

"Puh-lease. Is that the best you can do? Kuh-laire! Stop whimpering and man up for once! Besides, I'm not intimidated by you anymore," Alicia glared at me.

"Honey, I invented that glare. And no one says 'puh-lease' anymore," I smirked.

We left her standing in awe. The crowed started to disperse to their cars to drive over to Josh's house. Derrick and I decided to ride with Josh. The others took their separate ways with Kelsey and Eric tagging along. During the car ride, I took out my camera and browsed through the pictures. Derrick and Josh were discussing who would win in a fist fight. It was either me, or Alicia. Both of them decided that I would win. I smiled at their silliness and looked back down at my camera.

There were a million pictures of Kristen, Dylan, and I. There was one of Derrick sitting underneath the tree with his eyes closed. One picture of Dylan and Kemp looking in each other's eyes with such love. Another picture of Cam and Jenna holding hands looking out into the lake with Jenna's head on Cam's shoulder. There was one picture of Chris eating, but I really don't remember taking that picture. I think it was Kemp who stole my camera and took it. What a dork.

"Hey Massie, we're here!" Derrick looked over his shoulder. "Oh! Pictures! I want to see them!"

I swatted his hand away, "Later! Right now I'd like to party!"

Derrick playfully rolled his eyes and I just laughed. We started up the walkway and all the rest of the guests were arriving and starting to walk.

"Maaaaaasieeeee!" Kristen came running towards her expecting to attack me in a hug. I just ran away around to Josh's backyard. She caught me at the edge of Josh's pool.

"No way of escaping now, Block. I've got you cornered," She evilly smiled.

"She can't go anywhere right now, but I could probably put her in a different position," Eric said.

He came over to me and lifted me over his shoulder. I started screaming knowing what he was about to do next. Right then, Eric threw me into the pool. I guess I should have gotten use to it considering all my guy friends in California did this to me all the time. To make them freak out, I stayed underwater for awhile.

"Do you think she's okay?" Dylan asked.

"I'm sure she's fine," Kelsey reassured her.

Well, at least Kelsey's getting along with her. The first time I met Kelsey was through my first friend that I met in California. Bella, short for Isabella, was whom I first met. I met her when I went shopping for some new clothes and we fought over this cute sweater from Hollister. I finally gave in and let her have it. She told me that she would buy something for me at Forever 21.

Bella and I hung out for a few days until she introduced me to Kelsey who went to the same school that I was going to. Kelsey definitely took a disliking to me the first time she saw me. We were enemies for the longest time until the accident. It was in the beginning of freshman year when Bella was out partying. A drunk driver hit her. It was a hit and run and before we knew it, it was Bella's funeral.

Kelsey and I hung on to each other and got past each others differences and after a few months she introduced me to Eric.

"She's been under for awhile…" Cam worried. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I could hold my breath for the longest time. I decided to resurface so they would worry anymore. They all stared at me with their eyes bulging.

"What? You've never seen a girl hold her breath underwater?" I chuckled.

"Brava. Brava. And I was so hoping that you would drown,"

I looked over to where the voice was coming from. Of course it was Alicia standing there clapping her hands with no Claire or Olivia. Those two were probably inside sucking face with some unfortunate boy. At least I didn't have to deal with those two for now. A circle formed around us again. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Alicia? What do you want now?" Josh asked.

"I'm here for the party! Doesn't seem like much of a party though. I mean come on, where's the booze?" She walked around.

"Didn't I tell you that this was a party for _friends_?" Josh asked furious.

"But I thought we were friends Joshie!" Alicia walked over shaking her double D boobs. Yeah, her boobs got bigger. They were practically popping out of that bra she called a top. Maybe she should buy the right size from now on.

Josh backed away from her, but she followed. He started to run away and everyone knows that Alicia can't run at all. Surprising everyone, she started chasing after him but fell into the pool. She lifted herself out of the pool looking furious. Alicia was dripping wet by now and everyone was laughing. Alicia glared at me and stomped her way over in to my face.

"This," She jabbed my chest. "Is all your fault. If you never came back here in the first place, then this would never have happened to me!" She waved her hand up and down showcasing her soaked clothes.

"Just go back to California and leave alone! I rule this town and I won't have anyone stand in my way! Especially you May-see! Just do us all a favor and leave us all alone! Why did you come back in the first place?" I could see the tears starting to form around the lower brim of her eyes. For a moment, I actually felt sorry for her.

"Look, Alicia, I'm sorry but it's not my fault that all your friends left you in the first place. You chose to be a leader and you failed to see that being a leader isn't all that's cracked up to be. You have to consider others too rather than just yourself. It's not my fault Alicia; I really hope you understand that. Even if I never came back to Westchester, you friends would have still left you. From all the stories I've heard, it sounded like you were kind of a bitch to everyone. I came back here because my dad didn't want to be living in California anymore. Sure we still have our house there to get away, but he loves it here and so do I. Maybe if you changed your attitude and maybe acted like you did before you became the psychotic bitch you are today, then maybe your friends wouldn't ostracize you anymore," I admitted to her. At least I answered all of her questions.

I looked at her with sympathy. Alicia looked me in the eyes and I could see the old her. A second later, all of that was gone and her shield was up again.

"Just leave and never come back. If I see your face again, I will kick your ass and I will personally make sure you will never be seen again," With that, she stomped out of the backyard and left.

Everyone around us was just staring at me until Cam yelled and jumped into the pool with Jenna.

"Well, you tried Massie," Chris reassured me.

"I know. I just hope that she'll soon figure out that power isn't everything," I sighed.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't come back tonight. Come on guys! Let's party!" Josh threw his fist in the air.

Kemp turned on the music full blast and everyone dispersed. Some went into the house to watch a movie or to just hang. Others stayed outside doing whatever.

"You know what I just remembered?" Josh said.

"What?" Kemp asked.

"The time we teepeed Adam Sander's house," Josh chuckled.

"Oh yeahh!" Derrick laughed.

I rolled my eyes at them. Adam Sander had a huge crush on me in eighth grade and he followed me everywhere. Once, he accidentally followed me into the bathroom. That was not a pleasant surprise. The guys found out and didn't like it so they decided to teepee his house. After that happened, Adam followed me less and less and one day he just stopped. He didn't even show up at school for a few days and when he came back he just avoided me when I tried talking to him.

I looked over to the pool and saw that they started a game of basketball. Even Kelsey was trying and she sucked at every sport. She was over by Chris who looked really uncomfortable right now. I'm guessing Kelsey was doing something.

"Hey, Chris! Come over here for a second!" I yelled at him.

He showed a sorry with his eyes at Kelsey, got out of the pool, and walked over towards me.

"Thanks Massie!" He picked me up in a hug and twirled me around. I started laughing.

"No need to thank me. What was she doing anyways?" I asked him. I was really curious. Kelsey always did these little things to guys that she thought they liked. But in real life, they all came over to me and said that it was really creepy.

"She was feeling me up and it was just really awkward. But thanks for saving me," He smiled. "Cam! Wanna go get some food?" Cam nodded and left Jenna with Dylan.

I decided to go with them. I grabbed my camera from the chair I was sitting in and walked inside. Everyone was dancing around and having fun. I walked to the kitchen and sat on a bar stool and leaned over the counter. I looked at my pictures again while Cam and Chris were trying to figure out what to eat. I looked up from my camera and found that they trashed the kitchen already in thirty seconds.

"Wow you guys. Who knew you could be such pigs?" I laughed.

"It's called being hungry," Cam said with his mouth stuffed with chips. I rolled my eyes.

"'Sup?" Derrick walked through the kitchen and sat next to me.

"They're stuffing their faces with junk food and it's kind of disgusting to be honest," I pointed at them.

Chris and Cam made a face and opened their mouth to show the gross chewed up food. I swear I was about to puke.

"Let's get out of here," I pulled Derrick by the arm. Chris and Cam gave each other a high five.

"You know we can go up to Josh's room if you want. That, or the roof," Derrick suggested.

"I choose the roof," I knew how to get up there too. We went through Josh's room and climbed up to where it was flat.

"At least we don't have to leave the party tonight. We get to sleep over," Derrick smiled.

I laughed. I remembered this little thing we always did when we planned a sleepover. We would always get paper plates and place a piece of gum on there. Then we would get someone to put whip cream on it so we wouldn't know where the piece was. We had to find the gum by eating the whip cream with our hands tied behind our backs.

"Remember that game with the gum and the whip cream?" Derrick asked.

"Funny, I was just thinking about that," I smiled.

"We still actually do that too. Last year, Kemp threw his plate of whip cream at me and it just turned into a huge mess. You should have seen it," He chuckled.

"I wish I was there," That was the truth. I've thought about going back to Westchester to visit but never had the guts to actually do it. I was scared whether they would accept me back after everything that's happened.

I looked out past the edge of the roof and had a view of everything that was going on in the backyard. I could see Josh with Chris dunking each other in the pool. I saw Cam and Jenna on the trampoline alone. Kristen and Dune leaning on each other talking and not to mention Dylan on top of Kemps shoulders laughing.

I shivered a little considering my clothes were still a little wet.

"Are you cold?" Derrick asked. He gently grabbed me and scooted me closer into his arms.

"No, not anymore," I melted into him.

"Oh, by the way, can I see your pictures now?" Derrick asked.

I picked up my camera, turned it on, and handed it to him. He took it and started looking through all of my pictures. After about ten pictures, I grabbed the camera from.

"Hey! I was looking at those!" Derrick whined.

I rolled my eyes and pointed the camera at us, "Just smile dork face."

_Click_

_

* * *

_**OMGOMGOMG! So if you all go to my profile, you can see my new icon 3 and the date of: 11.24.2010. The reason I have that date on there is because I FREAKING MET CHRISTOFER DREW INGLE! WINNNN!**

**The story goes like this: I've been wanting to go to the Harmony Tour concert for like everrr. I finally got the chance to go with my bestest friend and some other girl that use to be my friend (long story). SO! My bestest friend, Sarah H. and I decided to make t-shirts. It took us FOREVER but you wouldn't believe how much we had to rush to get to the concert on time. We got to go into the concert hall first before all of these people who were still standing in line and they were all just like :O. We got to go into the VIP section but decided to go front row baby! I got these amazing pictures of THE MAINE AND NEVERSHOUTNEVER! May I say that they were amazing! Then when we were standing in ling waiting to meet him, this girl was all like "Do you guys even have VIP passes? You can't meet him if you don't have one" Then were were like "We're with a person" Then she's all like "I don't think it works this way" Her jaw dropped when we proved her right :) PWNED!**

**SO THEN we got to meet him and I was just like EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Haha. That's my story :P**

**This chapter actually changed a lot. It was suppose to be longer with a huge twist but I decided to save it for another time :)**

** Hit it up at... .com  
**

**Lahv,**

**Sarahh**

**Please review! Reviews make me smile :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Cheated

**Okay. Yeah, this is a short chapter. I've been busy with going to work. Meh. Okay, well, the stuff about homecoming is true. Not the sex part...**

**Happy New Year everyone!  
**

**Currently Listening to: Therapy -All Time Low**

**Currently Eating: Oranges**

**Current Thought: I don't want to go back to school on Monday.**

**

* * *

**

**Derrick's POV**

**D**o you ever get that feeling where you really want to kiss someone? Well, that's what I'm feeling with Massie right now. I know we're not together -yet- but I hope that all changes in about a week or so. I've had this whole thing planned out since the third week she came back. I was gonna ask her to be my girlfriend again and this time, I'm hoping she won't say no.

"Awe, this picture is a keeper," Massie smiled.

I nodded. You could see the happiness in both of our eyes when we're with each other.

"You know what I just remembered? I just remembered your little secret that you told me in the seventh grade," Massie taunted.

I groaned, "Massie that was such a long time ago! Do you have to bring it up?"

"Why yes, Mr. I still sleep with the teddy bear Massie gave me!" Massie giggled.

I blushed a little knowing where I put that bear in the day time. I've had it since the carnival in the seventh grade when Massie told me to have it. She said she wanted it to remind me of her and I slept with that bear ever since. I still sleep with it, but only Cam, Josh, and Chris know about it. Kemp would probably taunt me forever.

"Where is it anyway? I didn't see it when I went over to your house the other day," Massie wondered.

"You'll have to figure that part on your own because I'm not telling you," I teased her.

"Fine you jerk. I guess I'll just have to search through everything. Including your boxers, your music collection, I think I'll just make your room a whole mess until I find it," Massie taunted me.

"Don't you dare!" My eyes went wide just thinking about her going through my boxers.

"Oh, but I will," Massie mischievously smiled.

I wasn't going to fall for her little games like I did back in middle school and I wasn't going to start again.

"Still not going to tell you," I stated. "I've told you my deepest secret, what about yours?"

I could sense a shift in her mood. Well, this wasn't going to be good.

"I actually have a few to be honest," Massie whispered a little.

"Mass, you know you can trust me right?" I asked her.

"Yes, but it's such a long story," She complained

I nudged her a little, "Come on Massie, if you tell me, I'll tell you another one of mine."

She nodded and took in a deep breath and said, "During sophomore year in California, Eric and I went to homecoming together. Eric brought his friend Alex down for homecoming since they haven't hung out in forever. Kelsey and her date, Shane, were also in our group. We did the whole picture, limo, and the whole shebang. Once Kelsey laid her eyes on Alex, everything turned into a disaster. Kelsey ditched Shane, for Alex, a guy who didn't even go to our school! Shane liked Kelsey, but got his heart broken. Then Kelsey and Alex started dating, but everyone knew it wouldn't last."

"Massie, is this story going anywhere towards one of you secrets?" I asked her.

"Hold on, I'm getting there," She rolled her eyes at my impatience. "So we were right about the relationship not working out. About two months later when my friend was having a party for Christmas, Kelsey and Eric got wasted. Alex was wasted too but he was all up on another girl. Kelsey didn't really give a shit about it considering how drunk she was. I was looking for Eric and I couldn't find him anywhere, so I went upstairs and found him, with Kelsey. They were having, uh…they were having sex when I accidentally walked in on them."

"Oh Massie, I'm so sorry," I hugged her closer to me.

"That night, I ran out of there crying. Everybody's eyes were on me, wondering what the heck happened. Alex found out the next day and dumped Kelsey. Kelsey was balling her eyes out but she didn't even apologize to me that she slept with my boyfriend. Eric tried talking to me every single day, but I would just ignore him. I just didn't want to talk to them at the moment and I didn't really give a crap about what really happened. Kelsey ignored me not wanting to talk to me, that, or she just didn't care. Either way, I forgave them. I don't know why I did, but I did," Massie said looking down.

"I almost accidentally set the house on fire once," I told her.

"What?" Massie exclaimed.

"We were playing with fireworks and one flew to the side of the house but it didn't catch the house on fire. I never told my mom that, but Josh knows about it. Actually, he was the one who made it fly towards the house," I remembered.

_In a city of fools__,__ I was careful and cool__,__b__ut they tore me apart like a hurricane__,__  
__a__ handful a moments__,__ I wish I could change__,__b__ut I was carried away__…_

"'Sup?" I answered into my phone.

"Dude! Where are you? We're playing soccer and we need you and Massie to help kick some ass!" Kemp exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll be down in a few minutes," I told him and hung up the phone. I looked down at Massie and said, "Looks like we're needed."

"For…?" Massie asked.

"Soccer. Come on, let's go," I pulled her up and we went back through Josh's window, down the stairs, and out to the backyard.

"There you are! I've been wondering where you've been!" Dylan said to Massie.

"I've been somewhere," Massie said shyly.

I smiled and made my way over to the field towards Josh.

"So how was the roof?" Josh chuckled.

"How'd you know we were up there?" I asked.

"I just knew. That was the place you and Massie always went. Plus, I saw you climbing out of my window," Josh laughed.

My face flushed a little knowing my secret.

**XXX**

It was practically five in the morning and the party just ended. The house was a complete mess but we didn't really feel like cleaning it up. Instead, we went straight towards our bubble gum game. The plates were already set up and we put them up all on the counter.

"Alright, first one to get the bubble gum wins the priority of sleeping on the couch instead of the floor," Josh said.

"Three, two, one, go!" Chris shouted.

We all dove in for the whip cream licking it up and trying to find the piece of gum. I looked over to Massie who was laughing with Dylan, Kristen, and Jenna. All four of them were throwing the whipped cream at each other instead of trying to find it. They were covered in goo.

"YES! FOUND IT! I WIN!" Kemp did a victory dance.

"Not fair! We were distracted by those four!" Cam exclaimed.

"Yeah! I demand a rematch!" Chris shouted.

"Can't. Rule number four remember? No rematches!" Kemp rubbed his victory in our faces.

"Dyl! We get the couch tonight!" Kemp walked over to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Damn it!" All four of us cursed.

* * *

**To be honest. This chapter sucked. But I'm working on a new story called :) It will be up soon! It's called Therapy.**

**Don't worry, Derrick and Massie will get together soon. I'm just dragging it on and on.**

**Review?**

**Lahv,**

**Sarahh  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Don't Leave

**Hello everyone... Long time no talk, update, post, chapter, etc. Heh, heh, I've been busy with friends, concerts, and summer homework.**

**Sadly, this is a short chapter. Sorry. **

**Currently Listening To: Oh Well, Oh Well -Mayday Parade**

**Currently Eating: Nothing... It's 12:19 AM**

**Current Thought: Sorry for not updating more. I feel guilty :(**

* * *

**MPOV**

_Standing in an empty room surrounded by white walls, I wasn't able to make out where I was. All I knew was that I was staring into a room of emptiness and there was no one in here but me._

"_Massie," A voice from behind me called my name. "Please don't leave me," He reached for my hand._

_My hand retracted from his touch, "It's not my decision, and it's not yours either. I wish I could stay with you, but we both know that's not going to happen."_

_I looked down at my feet not bearing to look at him in his eyes. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes and I cursed at myself for letting a tear slip out._

"_You can't do this again. You left me once without saying goodbye. You can't do that to me again. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't in my life," He lifted my chin with his hand._

_Hot, salty tears were already streaming down my cheeks. I turned my head away so I wouldn't look into his eyes and feel the guilt like I did the first time I left him. This time it was even more difficult._

"_You've lived your life without me once. You can do it again twice. Just pretend like I was never here in the first place," I told him._

_He took my chin and moved my head so I looked him in the eyes._

"_Massie, please don't leave me. I lov…" He didn't finish. _

"_You what?" I asked. More tears started leaving my eyes._

"_I lov…" He was fading away._

"_Derrick? Derrick!" I screamed._

I woke up from my dream, not knowing that I was still in Josh's house. I sighed and cursed silently to myself. I've been having the same dream since I moved back to Westchester. It was obvious that the dream wasn't going to go away any time soon. I stared at the ceiling for forty minutes before deciding that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep.

I walked outside onto Josh's porch, wrapped myself around my blanket, and sat on the bench. It's been two months since I've moved back to Westchester and everything was turning out pretty well. There was nothing to worry about here because everyone made it seem carefree. I looked out to the east and the sun started to peek over horizon changing from dark blue to a hazy purple. It was a brand new day. There was nothing to worry about.

"Massie?"

I turned around to see Derrick in only pants while the rest of him was shirtless. I couldn't help but to drool a little. He smirked a little realizing that I was staring.

I thought back to my dream. _It didn't mean anything. A dream is a dream… Even if I've been having the same dream for the past two weeks. That's normal. Right? Ugh. This is not norm…_

"What are you doing out here?" He asked breaking my train of thought.

I turned back around to face the east side of where the sun was making its way up from below the horizon. Derrick walked over and sat on the bench with me. I shared my blanket with him and we both sat in a comfortable silence. We watched the sun change the colors of the sky. From streaks of purple that turned pink, that turned orange, and finally made a blue sky. It didn't last long, but we sat there in silence admiring the beauty of it all.

"I couldn't go back to sleep, so I just went outside to breathe," I told him.

"That's what I always do when I can't go back to sleep. I always go outside and enjoy what's there," Derrick smiled.

"I forgot how crazy our parties could be. It's been such a long time," I sighed.

"And we're all glad that you're back," _Especially me,_ Derrick added silently.

"I'm seriously glad to be back. California was fun, but not as fun as Westchester," I smiled.

"I think we should do something tonight. Just the two of us," He took a side glance at me.

I hesitated a little before answering him, "Sure."

"Awesome. I'll pick you up around seven," His smile was stretched from ear to ear. I laughed a little.

We sat there in silence again, enjoying the view. Derrick put his arm around me and I leaned into him. I don't know how long we stayed like that. All I know is that I soon fell asleep with his warmth melting into me.

* * *

**So a lot has happened to me during my first year of high school. I apparently have a 4.0 GPA. The girl I don't like moved back to town. I've made new friends. I've made new enemies. I've lost the ones closest to me. I got my room redone. I went to 6 concerts during the school year. That makes 12 concerts I've been to during my lifetime. I met a lot of people from my favorite bands. I got a boyfriend. And then I went to Warped Tour like I do every year. **

**Expect more updates soon :) I promise the next chapter will be longer. And I guess a little more interesting...**

**Review? Yes? No? _Maybe so?_**

**Lahv,**

**Sarah**


	14. Chapter 14: Pancakes

**Hello my loves :) How are you doing on this fine early morning? Haha. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I kept on editing and re-writing and changing everything. Ha. That and I went 2 hours across the state to go see a concert that I've been dying for! So enjoy this chapter and I'll put an update of my life if you care at the end...**

**Currently Listening To: Growing Up -The Maine**

**Currently Eating: Nothing... 1:29 AM baby!**

**Currently Thinking: I don't want to start school next week.**

* * *

**DPOV**

**"M**aaaaaasie! Derrrrrrrrick! Wake up!"

I jolted up from that terrible noise that turned out to be Kristen's voice. I glared at her, but all I got in return was a smirk. I looked down at Massie who was still surprisingly asleep.

"What the fuck do you want, Kristen?" I grumbled, still groggy from sleeping.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what you would do," Kristen giggled. "That, and to show you this cute picture of you and Massie together," She held up a camera.

"Really, Kris? You're going to do this now?" I asked.

"Why yes, Derrick. I get entertainment out of your annoyance," Kristen taunted as she back away into Josh's house.

"Kristen!" I whisper-yelled considering that Massie was still asleep.

I sighed, giving up on Kristen. I looked down at Massie and brushed back her hair from her face, leaving my hand there for a second. Massie stirred a little. I pulled back my hand quickly, afraid to put it back. I let her sleep for a few more minutes until finally deciding to wake her up.

"Five more minutes," Massie managed to say.

I shook her again.

"Keep on shaking me and I will seriously punch you in the face," Massie mumbled. I chuckled and shook her some more.

"Alright! I'm up!" Massie yelled.

"Let's go get some breakfast," I suggested.

"Carry me," Massie grinned.

"You're kidding, right?" I laughed a little.

Massie shook her head and lifted her arms for me to carry me. I picked her up on my back and gave her a piggy back ride into Josh's kitchen.

"You should carry me home like this," Massie mumbled into my shoulder.

I laughed, "You're such a lazy bum."

"Why yes, yes I am," Massie replied.

We reached the kitchen and I tried to let her down, but she just held on tighter.

"You know you're going to have to let go if you want to eat," I told her.

"Fine," Massie finally slid off my back and stood next to me. "Let's make pancakes."

"You're going to be the one doing all the work. Last time I cooked, it was with Josh and we almost burned all of the food," I laughed.

"Okay, so you're never going to cook ever again then," Massie grinned.

I chuckled, "That's fine with me. It's too much work."

Massie rolled her eyes and began to get the ingredients together. I stood there like a helpless idiot trying to figure out a way to help.

"You want me to help stir the mix?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"Sure. As long as you don't burn it," Massie winked, giggling.

"How would that even be possible? It's not near fire!" I exclaimed, while mixing.

"Well, you never know," She said. She was standing to the right of me making sure I wouldn't do anything stupid.

"So is this good yet?" I asked, touching the mix with my finger.

"You're not supposed to touch it!" Massie smacked my arm.

"Sorry, Mr. Bossy pants," I apologized and wiped the goop on her nose.

Massie stood there in shock for a moment until she finally said, "So it's gonna be like that, huh?'

I picked up more of the goop and put some more on her forehead, "Yes. Yes it is."

She picked up the pancake mix with her hands and started to smear it all across my chest and in my hair. Massie started laughing and put some on my upper lip to give me a mustache.

"You like my mustache?" I asked her.

"It suits you," Massie laughed.

"I think a mustache suits you too," I smeared some of the pancake mix on her upper lip. "You look magnificent."

"Why thank you," She smiled. We both stared at each other and laughed.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Josh walked into the kitchen with Kemp by his side.

"Nice mustaches," Kemp commented.

"Thanks. And we were making pancakes," I shrugged.

"Uh… Are you sure?" Kemp laughed a little.

"Well, I started making the mix then this happened," Massie giggled.

"So we aren't having pancakes?" Josh asked.

"I'll make another mix. Would you like chocolate chips with them, Joshie?" Massie asked.

"Yes!" Josh said excitedly.

"Give me a few minutes and they'll be ready for you," Massie replied.

Both of them left, leaving just Massie and I alone in the kitchen again. I looked at Massie, who was trying to get the mix off of her face.

"You should leave it there for now. We'll be going swimming later, so it will wash off in the pool," I told her.

"Alright," She said giving up. "But I'm not letting you help this time."

"But Massie!" I started to whine.

"Fine. But only if we don't end up with more pancake mix on ourselves," Massie said.

"Alright. I promise," I said.

"Pinky promise?" Massie held out her pinky.

"Are you serious, Massie? We haven't done pinky promises since we were six," I looked at her. She wouldn't budge her hand unless I pinky swore.

We stood for five minutes staring each other down until one of us gave up. It was obvious that she wasn't going to give up any time soon so I was the one who gave in. I locked my pinky with hers and we moved on to making breakfast for everyone. I tried to smear some of the goop on her when she wasn't looking, but that didn't work out considering she would hit me with a spoon.

"See? I haven't burned anything yet," I nudged her a little.

"Don't jinx yourself, idiot." Massie smiled. At least wait until we're actually finished cooking them."

I rolled my eyes at her as I flipped the pancake over.

"So what's your plan for tonight?" Massie asked smiling.

"You'll find out at seven, Miss. Impatient," I teased.

Massie crossed her arms and pouted at me, begging me with her amber eyes to tell her. I just smiled and shook my head no. She eventually let out a huff, gave up, and called everyone in to eat.

"You guys seriously cooked this?" Kristen eyed me suspiciously. "You didn't put anything in here, did you Derrick?"

"Why are you looking at me? Massie could have easily put something in them too!" I exclaimed.

Kristen just kept eyeing me. "No! I didn't put anything in them!" I finally cracked.

Dylan just laughed while Cam, Kemp, Chris, Eric, and Kelsey scarfed the food down.

"This is so goooooood!" Cam burped. A chain of burps soon went around everyone, including me. Massie, Dylan, and Kristen just laughed.

"That's gross. Have some manners," Kelsey snapped.

"Chill out Kels. They're guys, what else do you expect from them? You're here for a few more days then you're gone. You should be used to it by now though," Massie laughed.

Kelsey just made a disgusted face and kept on eating. Everyone ate, talked, laughed, and burped. It was like the old days but with Kelsey and Eric. The girls, and Eric, eventually left the house leaving just the guys to clean everything up.

"Tell me why the girls don't have to clean?" Cam complained.

"Because we're stupid and we forgot to ask," Chris sighed.

"So Derrick, Maroon 5 concert tonight. Are you excited?" Josh asked.

"Stoked, man. I'm asking Massie to be my girlfriend tonight," I smiled.

"Does that mean we can't sit next to you?" Kemp asked.

"No, you guys can. During the song "This Love" I'm going to ask her," I explained.

"Nice man! What about Eric, though?" Cam slapped me on my back.

"Who cares? Massie's gonna be Derrick's tonight and if he tries anything, we'll beat the shit out of him," Josh stated.

"Resulting to violence? Seriously, Josh?" Chris shook his head.

"Whatever, man," Josh shoved him.

I rolled my eyes at the both of them. I've been planning this for a while actually. Who knew that I would fall for her again? The answer is everyone.

* * *

**I like writing in short phrases. I don't know... It's just how I write. I'm getting better at it. Hopefully I'll be able to take a creative writing class in high school! Hope you enjoyed this :) Next chapter will be the concert...**

**Update on my life: School starts next Wednesday, so you all know what that means! I'll try to update as much as possible, but I make no promises. Sorry. The concert I drove across state to was amazing! I met the band people I wanted to meet but not all because the girls chased them away :( Poop. Oh well. My job sucks because I stay there for hours without my laptop or internet, but at least I have my phone. My student I.D. is chubby central and my text books weigh 20-30 pounds all together :D**

**Review? It will make my day :)**

**I use emoticons way too much...**

**Lahv,**

**Sarah**


	15. Chapter 15: Stuffed Animals

**Hello my loves ! It's been such a long time since I've updated this story. I've been extremely stressed and busy with school. I've got so many ideas for the next few chapters though! Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently! So enjoy this chapter :)**

**I still have trouble with present and past tense when writing and I was just too lazy to fix it considering it's 1:16 a.m. So we'll see how the next chapter goes :)  
**

* * *

**MPOV**

**I** couldn't help but to go home with a smile on my face. Derrick and I are getting closer together by the minute and he asked me out on a date for tonight. When I looked at the clock it read back 5:15 p.m. I went to the window that had the view of Derrick's room. I could see that he was catching up on his sleep and I couldn't help but to giggle. He's curled up like a ball and looked so peaceful it was almost like he was a baby that's dreaming about unicorns and rainbows.

I knew that today was going to be one of those days where everything was just going to be amazing. I walked away from the window and took about my camera. I looked at the pictures and saw how happy I've been since coming back to Westchester. There's one of Derrick and I and you can see the life in my eyes. It's like everyone has brought me back to my true self, before I was a bitch. There's one of Kirsten and Dylan fooling around with the guys and there's another one of Derrick and I that Kristen probably took of us. I looked at his eyes to see if there was any sign of happiness. There was pure happiness in the picture and that made me smile even more.

Happiness started to flow throughout my body making me bubbly and smile. I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on. I stood there with the hot water running down my back and thought about the future with Derrick as my boyfriend. Yes I was hesitant to even talk to him when I first arrived back in Westchester, but he's grown on me ever since. I got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I stared at myself for a good five minutes until a knock startled me.

"Massie, are you okay? You've been in there for more than thirty minutes," Kelsey stated.

I let out a sigh. It's good that Kelsey is looking out for me but I still doubt my decision on befriending her again. It's not like she's a bad person – aside from having sex with Eric when we were together – but all in all, she's a genuine person. But after the talk I had with Derrick, it's made me rethink my decision on having Kelsey and Eric continue to stay for the next two weeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just getting ready," I lie to her.

I heard her footsteps get softer and softer until I there was a click from my bedroom door. I threw on a towel and went out of the bathroom and into my closet to see what I would wear for today. I chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a solid baby blue v neck tee. I looked at my shoes and decided to go with my Jimmy Choo gladiator sandals. I paired it off with my Coach purse and hoop earrings. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I went back to my bathroom and applied mascara and eyeliner and went downstairs to eat lunch.

"Miss. Block, you look wonderful today," Inez complimented me as she sat my lunch down on the table.

"Thank you, Inez," I smiled at her and started eating the fruit on my plate.

"Anything special planned for today?" She asked curiously.

"Just going to a concert is all," My smile grew bigger when I started thinking of a brown eyed boy.

"What concert?" I looked behind me to see Kelsey and Eric.

"Just a concert I'm going to tonight with Derrick," I told them.

"So that's why you're all bubbly today, Miss. Block," Inez teased.

I started blushing knowing that Kelsey didn't approve of Derrick and I being together alone. I giggled to pass the awkward silence knowing what was about to come out of Kelsey's mouth. Thankfully my cellphone intercepted before she blew.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Massie! Are you excited for tonight? I know we are!" Kristen practically screamed. My heart dropped a little considering I thought that it would only be Derrick and I going alone. I managed to answer back, "What are you guys talking about? I didn't know you guys were going either. It's gonna be ten times more fun with all of you!"

"Whoops. I guess I wasn't supposed to say anything. I know that you thought it was only going to be you and Derrick tonight. I can so tell by the change in your voice. But don't worry! We aren't going to cock block at all this night! Tonight is all about you and Derrick," I could hear Kirsten smile behind the phone and Dylan giggling.

"What do you mean all about Derrick and I?" By now I was pretty confused.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that this night is going to be your best night ever! Bye!" Kristen laughed and hung up leaving me confused.

I sighed and looked at Kelsey and Eric. They were both looking at me with curious expressions but I ignored them and went up to my room. I honestly didn't want to deal with them because I knew they would be against having Derrick and I hanging out. I walked to the window where I could see Derrick's room and found that he was still asleep. I looked at the clock and it said 5:45 p.m. I guess I should be worried that he was sleeping in this late. I decided to go into his room and scare the shit out of him.

I climbed down the ladder of my window and crossed the patch of grass that connected the two houses. I looked up at his window and started to climb up his ladder. I slowly opened the window and quietly climbed into his room without making any noise. He still looked so peaceful, except for that drool coming out of his mouth. But other than that, he looked like he was having the most wonderful dream that he's ever had. Too bad I'd have to ruin it.

I stood closely to his bed with my face in front of his and with my right hand I started poking him. He barely stirred in his sleep so I started poking him even more and slightly started shook him here and there. Derrick still barely moved. I sighed and walked into his bathroom, poured a glass of ice cold water, walked back over to his bed, and dumped it on him. That did nothing but make him look like he peed his pants. I gave up and sat down in his chair and looked around his room. Still as clean as the day we almost kissed, which was only a few weeks ago. Back when I didn't even want to be near him. And look at us now; we're going on our first date together. Even if the whole group is going to be there, but it still means a lot knowing that he's taking me to see one of my favorite bands.

I looked at the contents of his desk. There was his Mac, his iPod, his car keys, and some of his soccer trophies. I sighed and sat in his chair not caring if he was going to be scared when he woke up. I decided to start throwing things at him. I got up and went over to his closet to see what I could throw. Surprisingly I found some stuffed animals I gave to him when we were both seven. I laughed and picked them all up and arranged them neatly around Derrick. I got out my phone and snapped a picture and laughed to myself. It's not like he would ever really know about the picture.

I decided to jump on him to wake him up. That was what usually worked back in middle school. I walked over to his bathroom and started running towards his bed and jumped right on top of him. Derrick jolted up reaching for the bat next to his bed.

"Oh my gosh, don't hit me!" I screamed.

"What the fuck, Massie? You scared the shit out of me," Derrick jabbed me with his bat.

"It's not my fault that you're a heavy sleeper. Jeez, I poured water on you and it only made you look like you peed yourself," I giggled.

"What the –" He looked down at his pants and realized that they were still wet.

I laughed even more until he tackled me down onto his bed. Tears started to stream down my face from the laughter of knowing that his pants were still wet.

"Time for you to go, Mass. I have to pick you up in a half hour," Derrick winked.

I giggled some more, "But I'm already here."

"But I have something special planned for tonight," Derrick whined.

"You're so whiny but fine. I'll leave so you can plan your little special event for me," I started heading toward his window. "How should I dress by the way?"

"Casual is fine," Derrick smiled.

"Alright, see you later, Derrick," I smiled back and climbed down the ladder.

When I reached the ground, instead of going back into my room to get ready, I decided to go to the back yard. I looked to my left and saw the guest house that was currently unoccupied by anyone. I thought about Claire and how sweet and innocent she used to be. It's hard to believe that she now dressed in tight little skirts and plunging shirts. I remember the times when she wouldn't do all the daring things that the girls wanted to do. I walked away and went to my ladder and climbed back into my room only to find Kelsey there glaring at me.

"Why are you sneaking over to Derrick's house?" She seethed.

"Why are you in my room?" I retorted.

"Touché, Massie. But really, what were you doing with _him_?" Kelsey's eyes flickered toward his window.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked to my closet. I decided to keep my outfit and just throw on a sweatshirt as it got colder at night. I walked out of my closet to find Kelsey still standing there but with Eric on her left. Not only was she giving me death glare but so was Eric. I rolled my eyes again and went downstairs and into the living room. I picked up the latest _Vogue_, plopped down on the couch, and started reading. A few seconds later I heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and into the living room. I heard a huff and didn't bother to look up.

"Massie," Kelsey said sternly. I didn't bother to acknowledge her but instead I flipped a page in the magazine.

"Mass," Eric said more softly. "Don't go out with Derrick tonight, please. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I agree with him. Derrick already broke your heart once and you're going to let him do it to you again. That's seriously messed up, Massie. There's no point in dating him at all. I won't allow you to go out with him tonight," Kelsey stood her ground.

"What are you going to do? Lock all the doors in the house? Ground me? Take away my keys? You sound like Kendra and William. You seriously think you can stop me from going out with him tonight? Nothing can stop me and I already asked my parents and they're fine with it," I didn't bother to look up at them.

The doorbell rang and I got up to open the door.

"Massie, if you open that door you're going to regret doing so," Kelsey stated angrily.

I put my hand on the door handle and paused. I looked back at her wanting to punch her in the face. "You seriously think you can stop me? I'm going to go out with him whether you like it or not. I don't know why you care so much. Yes he hurt me, but that was in the past. And what was in the past is now forgiven so leave me alone."

"Eric still loves you!" Kelsey blurted out.

I took my hand off the door handle and turned around to fully face her. I was seething with anger. "You really think you can just say that to have me not go out with Derrick? You're really that low? You're wrong because I want to do what makes me happy. Is that so wrong for you? Seeing me happy isn't good enough for you?"

"No! Massie, I was just saying that…" Kelsey stammered.

"No, you weren't just saying anything. You said it with a purpose to stop me from achieving happiness. Just leave and go back to California. You guys can just leave. If you're going to act like this every time I hang out with Derrick, then you can just go. I don't want to see both of you here when I get back," I screamed.

I know it was a little harsh saying that to Kelsey, but I couldn't help it. I've never had anyone tell me what I could and couldn't do ever since I was born. She should know better than that.

I opened the door and stepped outside to meet Derrick's smiling face. I smiled back as he guided me to the black limo that was waiting for us at the end of the drive. He opened the door for me like a gentleman and helped me get inside. He got in after and off we went to our date.

"So do I get to know what our date is now?" I asked him.

"That's still a no because I still want it to be a surprise," He teased me.

"Well it must be pretty special if you got a limo to take us," I teased him back.

"This night will be special," Derrick winked at me.

* * *

**Whoo! I know I was going to write about the concert this chapter but then I started disliking writing about Eric and Kelsey so I sent them back home to California. This chapter was kind of a dud now that I think about it. There wasn't much to put but hey, at least I updated! Haha. **

**Again, I'll try to update more but I don't make any promises. But I hope you enjoyed this little filler! :)**

**Lahv,**

**Sarah**


	16. Chapter 16: Concert

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a long time. I've been kind of lazy considering it's summer and I already have a lot of summer homework to do for school. I've been putting off writing because I've been kind of discouraged.  
**

**Anyway, it's 2:44 a.m. right now and I should be sleeping. Oh well  
**

**I hope you lovely people enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**DPOV**

Massie and I talked about almost everything during the ride to the concert. We pretty much got to know each other all over again.

"You are an ass," Massie laughed.

"Why? Just because I won't tell you where we're going for our date?" I teased.

"Yes!" Massie said. "You're supposed to tell your date where you're taking her so she can be prepared for anything!"

I rolled my eyes at her and she shoved me playfully. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" Massie gasped. "At least give me one hint, Derrick."

"I said it was a surprise. Surprises are not supposed to be ruined," I smirked. Massie punched me playfully and gave me a pout.

"Fine, I'm not talking to you until you tell me where you're taking me," Massie joked and stared me down believing I would give in soon.

Luckily we got to the venue five minutes later. I would have told her what our date was too if the ride was any longer. I got out and opened the door and offered her my hand to help her out of the limo. She swatted it away and got out herself. Massie was still bitter about me not telling her what out date was.

"Are you dating all these other people too?" Massie joked.

"Nope, you're the only one I want to date," I winked at her. I could see her blushing even when she turned away. Massie took a good look at where we were and I watched her eyes get bigger and bigger. She turned to look at me and had a huge smile on her face.

"You really took me to the Maroon 5 concert for our date?" She asked

"Yeah, I know how much you love Maroon 5. I mean, if you don't want to go to the concert, we can go…"

I was interrupted by Massie attacking me with a hug. "Derrick, this is the best date you have ever taken me on!"

I was surprised by her attack and hugged her closer to me. She let go of me and started heading into the venue with happiness. I smiled knowing that I was the one who created the happiness that she was feeling. I followed her in and sat down next to her on the lawn. It was a good thing that she didn't know about the actual surprise yet.

"Massie!" I heard someone scream.

We looked over to see Dylan, Kristen, Chris, Kemp, Cam, and Josh all coming over by us. To be honest, I was glad that they found us because it calmed my nerves down.

"Hey! Can you believe that Derrick brought me to the Maroon 5 concert for our date?" Massie couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"I thought it was the cutest thing! He was the one who came up with this idea. I thought…" Kristen and the girls went one with their conversation.

"So you're finally gonna do it," Josh nudged me.

I nodded my head, "I am. I'm kind of nervous, to be honest."

"Dude, you've been her boyfriend before. Why are you nervous?" Kemp asked.

"What if she says no?" I asked in return.

"I'm sure she'll say yes," Cam reassured me. That's what all of us were hoping for.

"Derrick! I still can't believe that you took me to this concert! Thank you so much!" Massie hugged me again.

"Get it in!" Kristen and Dylan yelled.

Massie and I rolled our eyes at them and laughed. "How in the world did you even get these tickets? By the time I went online to buy tickets, they were all sold out!"

"I just got lucky," I shrugged.

Massie just gave me a funny look and ignored what I just said. "I still can't believe that this is our date! Derrick, you're amazing!" Massie embraced me in another hug.

"Isn't that sweet? She's just playing with you, Derrick. And tomorrow, she'll be dumping your ass for someone else."

We looked up to see Claire, Alicia, and Olivia standing there laughing. I rolled my eyes and looked away hoping that I wouldn't be dragged into this conversation. I just kind of sat there hoping they would go away if they knew we were ignoring them. But of course the girls just had to retaliate.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like maybe a street corner?" Dylan said.

Alicia scoffed at her remark, "Please, we have class."

Massie tried to suppress her laughter but failed. She was fully laughing now and gained an awful glare from all three girls.

"What? I can't laugh?" Massie gave them a smirk.

"Why don't you three just leave?" Kristen shooed them away with her hand.

"And why don't you have a better comeback? Call me when you get one," Claire laughed.

"Come on, Joshie. Why don't we go somewhere private," Alicia offered. I looked behind me to see Alicia on top of Josh.

"I'm good," Josh said trying to look away from her.

Alicia started to pull her shirt down more. The collar of her shirt practically went down to her bellybutton after. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Josh stated.

Alicia stood up, huffed and stomped her foot and said, "You don't know what you're missing, Josh." Alicia walked off with Claire and Olivia following her.

"Good riddance!" Massie yelled after them.

"Shut up!" Olivia yelled back. Everyone just laughed.

I smiled at Massie and started to hear music playing from the stage. Maroon 5 was playing "Makes Me Wonder" and Massie started singing along to it. I tried to, but she told me that I sounded like a walrus. I punched her playfully and she just laughed. Halfway through the concert, Massie leaned her head against my shoulder and my arm went around her to pull her in closer. I waited for a few seconds for her to pull away from me, but there wasn't any resistance from her. I smiled knowing that I was able to hold her closer than usual without her wanting to move away from me.

"Get a room," Dylan joked.

Massie just laughed and I rolled my eyes. Nothing could ruin this day for me right now. They started playing my favorite song, "Won't Go Home Without You." My palms started to sweat a little knowing what was about to happen after the song was over.

_I__t's not over tonight/Just give me one more chance to make it right/I may not make it through the night/I won't go home without you…_

"Wait, hold on," The music suddenly died down. "Westchester, how are you doing tonight?" Adam Levine, the lead singer of Maroon 5, asked the crowd. Everyone cheered in response. "Alright, alright. Now today is a very special day for one of my very good friends out there in the audience." I was confused. He wasn't supposed to say anything until the end of the song.

"My good friend Derrick Harrington has asked us to do him a favor today. Derrick, please come up here with you and your friends," Adam insisted.

I slowly started to get up and the rest of the gang followed. Everything from the moment I got up, to the moment I got on the stage was a blur. I slowly walked over to Adam and smiled at him. My palms got all sweaty again and I felt like I was going to faint.

"It's all you, man," Adam winked and handed over the microphone.

I let out a nervous laugh and looked over to my friends. Josh, Cam, Chris, and Kemp all gave me a small nod. I looked over to Dylan and Kristen who were both jumping up and down with excitement. My eyes finally landed on Massie and I smiled. I walked over and took her by the hand.

"Derrick, what are you doing?" Massie asked.

I looked into Massie's amber eyes and asked, "Massie, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**I'm actually surprised that I even wrote... no, not wrote, but finished this chapter. This chapter has been unfinished for a really long time. I kept on going into the Word document trying to finish it but then got discouraged. So it's just been sitting there until now.**

**I'm sorry if I made Derrick sound like a girl. I tend to make guys sound like girls when I'm writing in a guy's POV. **

**It's pretty late and I'm half asleep. But I wanted to try and update because I had an idea. **

**Alrighty, sorry that I'm awkward.  
**

**-Sarah  
**


	17. Updaate

Hello lovely people :),

So I've noticed that it's been over a year since I've actually updated this story :P Sorry about that! I've been a little (a lot) busy my junior year of high school. I had to re-read my entire story to remember what was happening and what the plot was... hehe

I think I'll be updating the story soon. It will either next week or a few days later than what I plan. I've been pretty MIA with FanFiction... I'm actually surprised that people are still reading the story and that they can find it still... Actually, I'm a lot surprised. There are so many Clique stories being published. There's probably over 1,000 stories and people still manage to fine mine!

Anyway, it's gonna be my senior year of high school this year and it's really weird. I feel like the years have gone by really fast. It's like I was a freshman just yesterday and now, I'm a senior O_O I'll try and update more, but no promises :( I'm sorry!

Alright, I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about this story. I'll be updating it soon :) Sorry for being MIA and not updating. I know a lot of you have been urging me to update :P

Lurv,

Sarah


End file.
